The Legend : Naruto Rikudou
by uzumakifaisal
Summary: naruto bertemu dengan rikudou di dalam mimpinya, dan diberi mata rinnengan "aku punya hadiah untukmu naruto". "aku akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan menciptakan perdamain di dunia ini".
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AU**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre**** : ****Adventure**** & ****Friendship**

**RnR**

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha matahari begitu hangat menyapa penduduk yang mulai berlalu-lalang dengan kegiatan masing-masing baik itu shinobi maupun warga biasa terlihat warga sudah memadati tempat tempat di desa tersebut. Tampak salah satu rumah diantara bangunan bangunan besar di desa konoha di sebuah kamar rumah itu terrlihat ada seorang anak kecil kira-kira umurnya antara 7-8 tahun masih terlelap dan merangkul sebuah guling dia memiliki ciri-ciri yang sangat mencolok diantara semua warga desa konoha rambut kuning secerah matahari kulit tan dan tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya,dia adalah Uzumaki naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto menggeliat gelisah sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi.

MIMPI NARUTO

- NARUTO POV-

Dimana ini tempat ini putih semua dan kosong seperti tidak ada batas untuk tempat ini. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku refleks aku langsung membalikkan badanku ke suara tersebut " apa kabar Naruto" "siapa anda.?" Tanyaku pada orang tersebut terlihat orang itu hanya tersenyum melihat wajahku yang kebingungan orang tersebut memiliki penampilan yang cukup aneh dia memakai jubah putih dia juga membawa tongkat yang diatasnya terdapat cincin dan dikepalanya seperti memiliki 2 tanduk serta matanya memiliki pola riak air dan berwarna ungu dan sudah tua "kamu bisa menyebutku rikudou sennin Uzumaki naruto" jawab orang tersebut memperkenalkan namanya "heh ri-kudou sen-nin...?" aku memiringkan kepalaku tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain yang menjelaskan **"heh...dia itu yang telah menciptakanku bocah" **kata suara tersebut, tampak rubah yang berwarna orange dan memiliki ekor sembilan "ka-kau...Kyuubi.?" ucapku sedikit terbata **"ya, apa kau tidak takut padaku bocah.?" **Tanya Kyuubi padaku "buat apa aku harus takut padamu" jawabku cuek dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Kyuubi "apa kau sudah mengetahuinya naruto..?" tanya rikudou "sebenarnya aku belum pernah mengetahui wujud aslinya, tapi orang-orang sering mengataiku bocah Kyuubi,monster dan apalah itu. Aku sangat kesepian karena itu mereka tidak memperbolehkan anak-anak mereka bermain denganku dan melarangku mendekatinya, dan itu karena ada kau" ucapku sedikit emosi sambil melihat Kyuubi **"cih..aku sangat muak dengan penduduk desa ini mereka menyiksa dan melarang bocah ini dekat-dekat dengan mereka padahal mereka tidak mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya" **ucap Kyuubi aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alis tidak mengerti lalu bertanya "apa maksudnya tentang 'kejadian yang sebenarnya' itu..?"tanya Naruto pada Kyubi dan rikudou "itu terjadi pada saat penyerangan Kyuubi 7 tahun yang lalu di desa konoha" balas rikudou "apa...memangnya kenapa Kyubi bisa menyerang desa 7 tahun yang lalu..?" tanyaku lagi, rikudou mulai bercerita tentang kejadian tersebut.

-NARUTO POV END-

#FLASH BACK ON

-7 tahun yang lalu di desa konoha-

Sore hari matahari mulai tenggelam membuat suasana desa cukup hangat terlihat ada dua orang wanita tegah melewati jalanan di desa konoha yang sepi salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut merah yang sangat indah berumur kira-kira 25 tahunan namanya Uzumaki Kushina dan satunya lagi mempunyai rambut coklat diikat ekor kuda kira-kira berumur 50 tahunan bernama Biwako Sarutobi. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam didepan mereka yaitu Mikoto Uchiha "eh.." "ya ampun...apa dia perempuan" tanya Kushina "bukan, dia laki-laki" jawab Mikoto "lucunya...siapa namamu..?" tanya Kushina dengan nada gemas "ini Sasuke" "wah...namanya seperti nama ayah dari hokage ketiga!" ucap Biwako ikut dalam pembicaraan "benar, aku berharap dia tumbuh sebagai shinobi yang hebat dan kuat. Kau juga akan segera melahirkan benarkan, Kushina..? kau harus menyiapkan nama terlebihdahulu" tanya Mikoto pada Kushina "namanya sudah ada, namanya Naruto aku harap kalian akan menjadi teman sekelas, bertemanlah yang baik, oke?!" ucapnya. Namun tiba-tiba Kushina beribisik dengan Mikoto "ngomong-ngomong apa itu benar-benar sakit"tanya Kushina "ternyata ada juga yang membuatmu takut, Kushina!" jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum tapi Kushina langsung ditarik oleh Biwako "ayo Kushina" ucapnya, Kushina hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Mikoto "kita harus merahasiakan detail persalinanmu, Kushina selama perjalanan kau harus menghindari kontak langsung dengan temanmu" ucap Biwako, Kushina hanya tertawa hamba rdan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu menjawab "baiklah". Setelah sampai di tempat persalinan. Terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup kencang "Sakit sekali,ttebane" ternyata suara tersebut dari Kushina yang tengah menjalankan persalinan "apakah ...dia akan baik-baik saja..?" tanya seorang dengan rambut kuning yaitu Minato suami Kushina dengan wajah sangat Khawatir "dia akan baik-baik saja jangan pikirkan itu. tetaplah fokus pada segel Kyuubi!" balas Biwako "tapi dia..." "kau adalah hokage keempat, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil!"Biwako mengingatkan. _'dia sangat kuat...Kyuubi berusaha keluar!, bertahanlah Kushina' _batin Minato sangat Khawatir "bertahanlah Naruto" lanjut Minato. Di luar tempat persalinan terdapat beberapa anbu dari desa konoha yang menjaga tempat tersebut tewas di bunuh orang misterius yang mamakai topeng yang hanya memiliki satu lubang mata, lalu orang misterius tersebut berjalan tembus ke dinding tempat persalinan itu. (Kembali kedalam tempat persalinan) Minato masih terus menjaga segel Kyuubi di tubuh Kushina agar Kyuubi tidak terlepas "Naruto cepatlah keluar, Kyuubi tetaplah didalam!" ucap Minato panik. Setelah beberapa saat terdengar, terdengar suara bayi yang menangis "dia telah lahir.." ucap Minato lalu sedikit menangis terharu "dia bayi yang sehat" ucap seseorang yang menangani kelahiran bayi tersebut,biwako. Saat Minato ingin menyentuh anaknya, tapi dilarang oleh biwako karena ibunya belum melihatnya minato hanya cemberut tentang itu "Naruto...akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu." Ucap Kushina senang "kau bisa memiliki banyak waktu nanti" ucap Biwako sambil membawa Naruto, setelah itu Minato menghampiri Kushina dan mengucapkan terima kasih "arigatou Kushina" Minato segera memperbaiki segel Kyuubi, namun saat Minato hendak melakukannya terdengar suaran jeritan dari arah Biwako "biwako-sama, Taji" setelah itu Naruto di tangkap oleh orang misterius tadi, "Yondaime Hokage Minato serangkan jinchuriki itu, kalau tidak nyawa anak ini akan melayang" ancam orang misterius bertopeng tersebut. _'bagaimana dia bisa melewati pelindung itu?, orang itu...siapa sebenarnya dia..' _batin Minato_. _Orang tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan melemparkan Naruto keaatas lalu dia melompat hendak menusukkan kunai tersebut kepada Naruto namun usahanya gagal karena kalah cepat dengan Minato. "yah..kau memang benar-benar si kilat kuning, tapi bagaimana dengan yang ini" ucap pria bertopeng itu, ternyata belum sampai disitu aksi pria tersebut di kain yang membungkus Naruto terdapat beberapa kertas peledak yang sudah diaktifkan, Minato segera teleport ke sebuah gubuk dan menyingkirkan kainyang ada di Naruto "DUAARR" gubuk yang di jadikan tempat teleport Minato langsung hancur terkena ledakan namun untungnya Minato berhasil keluar dan Naruto selamat, "syukurlah...Naruto tidak terluka" ucap Minato _'aku terpaksa menggunakan hi raishinno juts. Targetnya adalah Kushinadan dia berhasil memisahkan kami, aku harus cepat.'_ Batin Minato dan langsung teleport menuju sebuah kamar dan meletakkan Naruto di sebuah kasur dengan hati-hati. (Sementara itu ditempat Kushina) Kushina telah di rantai disebuah tempat "apa yang kau inginkan..?" tanya Kushina pada pria bertopeng tersebut "aku akan menggambil Kyuubi darimu dan menghancurkan konoha" balas pria tersebut "apa" ucap Kushina kaget akan ucapan pria itu. "jutsu teleportasi Minato cukup merepotkan, memudahkannya untuk bergerak secara instan antara lokasi yang sudah di tandai dengan jutsunya, dia juga sudah menandai segelmu dengan itu juga...unutk melindungimu tapi aku berhasil menjauhkanmu darinya apalagi segel Kyuubi telah melemah sejak proses persalinanmu. Apakah kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini?" ucap pria bertopeng tersebut. (kediaman Minato) sementara itu Minato terlihat sedang menidurkan Naruto "Naruto tunggulah sebentar aku akan menyelamatkan ibumu." Ucapnya lembut. Sedangkan ditempat Kushina, tubuh Kushina sudah diselimuti chakra merah "baiklah kalau begitu, muncullah Kyuubi!" ucap pria bertopeng itu, setelah itu muncullah Kyuubi dari tubuh Kushina, namun setelah Kyuubi keluar dari tubuh Kushina, dia masih hidup "tunggu.." ucapnya pada pria itu "shinobi dari klan Uzumaki memang mengesankan, baiklah akan kugunakannya untuk membunuhmu" ucap pria itu sambil melirik Kyuubi, saat serangan Kyuubi sudah dekat tiba-tiba Minato datang dan menyelamatkan Kushina dan melakukan teleport menuju kediamannya. Saat sudah sampai Minato langsung membaringkan Kushina didekat Naruto lalu memakai jubah Hokagenya "semoga berhasil" ucap Kushina lirih "aku akan segera kembali".

Terlihat desa Konoha sangat damai dimalam yang indah saat itu banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana,tiba-tiba seseorang menggunakan topeng dengan hanya satu lubang mata melompat dari atap rumah dan langsung melakukan segel kontrak kuchiyose **"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"** lalu muncullah asap tebal yang menyebabkan sedikit hembusan angin. "ti-tidak mungkin..." ucap seorang warga "KYUUBI" ucap warga lainnya dan setelah itu Kyuubi mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa. Di kantor hokage tiba-tiba muncul seorang anbu "sandaime hokage-sama! Kyuubi...Kyuubi muncul di desa" ucap anbu itu "aku sudah menyadarinya,aku akan menahannya. Kau dan yang lainnya selamatkan warga desa!" balas hokage ketiga "ha'i" setelah itu anbu tersebut menghilang meggunakan shunshin _'apakah segel Ksuhina terbuka?, dengan segala cara pencegahan ternyata tidak berhasil?...Biwako.." _batin hokage ketiga Hiruzen Sarutobi. Setelah beberapa saat Minato muncul di atas patung wajahnya, namun Kyuubi sudah menyadari hal tersebut dan langsung menembakkan Bijuudama tapi Minato bisa menghentikannya menggunakan jurus segel dan teleportnya setelah itu dia menggirim Bijuudama tersebut menjauh dari desa _'untuk ledakan berskala besar aku harus behati-hati untuk memindahkannya' _batin Minato. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangan dibelakang Minato,namun dia sudah menyadarinya refleks dia langsung menyerangnya menggunakan kunai, namun yang terjadi malah tangannya menembus badan yang diserangnya dan tangannya langsung ditangkap pria bertopeng tersebut, pria tersebut langsung menghisap Minato dengan jurus seperti pusaran yang berpusat di lubang mata satu-satunya itu tapi dia kalah cepat dengan jurus teleportnya Minato "lain kali aku harus lebih cepat lagi"ucapnya, lalu pergi ke tempat Minato menggunakan jurus ruang waktunya. "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari" ucap pria bertopeng tersebut, _'dia juga mengunakan jurus teleportasi?. Apakah itu cara untuk membawa Kushina dan bergerak cepat?. Seorang yang dapat mengalahkan ANBU di bawah perintah Hokage ketiga...juga dapat menembus pelindung paling rahasia...dan yang tahu segel Kyuubi akan melemah saat proses kelahiran bayi, terlebih dia membuka segel Kyuubi, menjinakkannya...dan mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari pelindung yang dipasang oleh Konoha tanpa tertangkap aku tahu hanya satu Shinobi yang bisa melakukan semua itu.'_ Batin Minato menganalisis pria bertopeng tersebut. "apakah kau Uchiha Madara?." Tebak Minato pada pria tersebut, dan pria itu langsung membuka jubah yang dikepalanya, "tidak,itu tidak mungkin. Dia sudah mati" ucap Minato "apa iya" tanya pria tersebut sambil memiringkan kepalanya"saat iniaku tidak peduli siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi mengapa kau mengincar Konoha?" tanya Minato "bisa dibilang itu adalah kemauanku, atau aku yang merencanakannya, untuk perang atau untuk perdamaian" ucap pria itu santai lalu mengeluarkan rantai dari lengan jubahnya. _'bagaimanapun dia bukan orang biasa dia bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi dan jurus teleportasinya melebihiku dan Hokage kedua' _batin Minato dan langsung menyerang namun lagi-lagi serangannya hanya menembus tubuhnya dan Minato tertangkap oleh rantai yang di bawa pria bertopeng itu, namun dia sempat melakukan teleportasi untuk menganalisis tekhnik yang digunakan pria tersebut _'serangan fisikku tidak mempan dia membuat dirinya tembus dan muncul lagi untuk menyerangku. Melihat waktu yang tersisa pada kuchisoye Kyuubi, dia tidak menyukai pertarungan yang panjang juga. Yang menyerang langsung dan lebih cepat akan memenagkan pertarungan ini!' _analisis Minato dan langsung menyerangnya lagi dengan melemparkan kunai cabang tiganya tepat pada kepala pria itu namun sekalilagi hanya tembus tapi bukan itu serangan yang sesungguhnya Minato langsung membentuk rasengan lalu Minato muncul lewat kunai yang dia lempar tadi dan menghantamkan rasengannya _'sial, dia muncul lewat kunia tadi!'_ batin pria bertopeng itu kaget "itu tadi adalah Hiraishin level 2" ucap Minato dan memberikan segel hiraishin pada pria itu. Pria itu lalu melompat menjauh dari tempat serangan tersebut tapi Minato berhasil mendekatinya menggunakan hiraishin dan melakukan segel kontrak pada tubuh pria tersebut "sebuah segel kontrak?. Dia berusaha melepaskanku dengan Kyuubi" ucap pria bertopeng itu panik "dengan ini Kyuubi tidak akan menurutimu lagi!" ucap Minato.

Kembali kedesa Konoha

Keaadaan Konoha sudah sangat parah karena ulah Kyuubi, banyak korban yang berjatuhan. "hindari kerusakan pada desa!, giring Kyuubi keluar dari desa ulur waktu agar aku bisa menggunakan jurus, serang secara terus menerus" perintah Hokage ketiga pada anak buahnya "ha'i" jawab salah satu anbu disitu "ayo" ucap anbu tersebut pada shinobi yang lainnya. Lalu Hokage ketiga melakukan segel tangan "**NINPO : KUCHIYOSE MUNCULLAH RAJA KERA...ENMA"** dan muncul asap yang cukup tebal "Kyuubi ya? Jadi segelnya rusak?" tanya enma "kita akan mendorongnya keluar dari desa" ucap Hiruzen "baiklah, **HENGE"** lalu Enma berubah menjadi tongkat "ayo Enma memanjang" ucap Hiruzen lalu tongkat tersebut memanjang dan mendorong Kyuubi desa, tapi Kyuubi segera membentuk sebuah Bijuudama, **"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"**namun tiba-tiba mucul seekor katak raksasa yang menahan Kyuubi "itu Yondaime hokage-sama" ucap seorang Ninja disana. Minato menyuruh katak tersebut agar menahan Kyuubi sebentar dan melakukan teleportasi setelah itu Minato dan Kyuubi menghilang, tapi terdengar suara ledakan di luar desa "disana!" ucap Hokage ketiga.

Ditempat Minato

Minato muncul dengan membawa Kushina dan bayinya yang baru lahir. "aku harus segera memasang penghalang" ucap Minato_ 'tapi chakraku hampir habis'_ lanjutnya dalam hati, "aku masih bisa melakukannya, Minato" ucap Kushina setelah itu muncul rantai dari punggung Kushina yang menahan Kyuubi agar tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Kushina hendak menarik Kyuubi agar mati bersamanya namun ditolak oleh Minato. "Kushina kau tidak perlu mati dengan Kyuubi pertahankan chakramu yang tersisa untuk bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Aku akan menyegel sisa chakramu kedalam Naruto. Itu akan menjadi bagian dari HAKKE FUIN kemudian aku akan menyegel Kyuubi bersamaku,karena aku bukan jhinchuriki segel yang bisa kugunakan hanyalah SHIKI FUUJIN!, tapi aku hanya bisa menyegel setengah chakra Kyuubi, karena mustahil menyegel seluruh chakra sebesar itu, sedangkan setengah chakra Kyuubi yang lainnya...aku akan menyegelnya pada Naruto dengan HAKKE FUIN. Aku tahu yang ingin kau katakan, tapi ingatlah apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sensei tentang kekacauaan dunia, ada dua hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Pertama pria yang menyerangmu hari ini adalah pertanda bencana!, dan yang bisa menghentikannya adalah anak ini! Jiraiya-sensei akan menjadi ayah angkat anak ini, dan membuka masa depan sebagai jhinchuriki, aku yakin tentang ini!" ucap Minato bijaksana lalu mengeluarkan roh Dewa Kematian. Kushina sempat menolak akan rencana Minato, tapi Minato berusaha meyakinkannya. Hokage Ketiga bersama dua ninja datang ketempat itu tapi tidak bisa melewati penghalang yang dibuat Kushina mereka hanya bisa menonton saja, setelah itu Minato berhasil menyegel setengah chakra Kyuubi, Minato lalu mengeluarkan altar ritual untuk menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Naruto, namun Minato melihat Kushina hampir terjatuh lalu menghampirinya, Kyuubi yang melihat kelengahan Minato langsung mengarahkan Kukunya pada Naruto, Kushina dan Minato menyadari hal itu langsung menghalanginya dan akhirnya "JLEEBB..." Minato dan Kushina tertusuk kuku Kyuubi setelah itu Kushinapun mengerti akan keputusan suaminya Minato melakukan Kuchiyose dan menyuruh katak kuchiyose tersebut agar mencatat segel yang di tubuh naruto kelak . Hokage ketiga yang melihat hal tersebut kaget "jadi begitu ya..Minato berniat menjadikan anaknya sebagai jinchuriki untuk melindungi desa" ucap Hiruzen. (Kembali ke Minato) "harus cepat melakukannya, Kushina waktuku tidak banyak lagi aku akan segera melakukan HAKKE FUIN aku akan menyegel sisa chakraku pada Naruto agar bisa bertemu dengannya kelak, ini cukup lama sebelum kita bisa melihatnya lagi. Ayo katakan yang ingin kita katakan padanya" ucap Minato pada Kushina "Naruto...jangan banyak memilih, makanlah yang banyak dan tumbuh kuat. Pastikan kau mandi setiap hari dan tetap hangat juga jangan banyak bergadang kau harus banyak beristirahat dan bertemanlah kau tidak perlu banyak teman hanya...beberapa tapibenar-benar bisa kau percaya. Ibu tidak pandai dalam hal itu, rijinlah belajar dan berlatih ninjutsu ingatlah bahwa setiap orang punya kekuatan dan kelemahan. Jadi jangan tertekan bila kau tidak bisa melakukan hal dengan baik, hormatilah gurumu dan seniormu di akademi, dan ini penting. Ini tentang tiga laranganuntuk shinobi, hati-hatilah tentang pinjam meminjam uang tabung uangmu yang kau daat dari misi dan tidak boleh ada alkohol sebelum berumur 20 tahun jika terlalu banyak bisa mengganggu kesehatenmu, jadi minumlah secukupnya. larangan yang lainnya adalah tentang wanita, ibu juga seorang wanita, jadi ibu kurang tahu tentang ini, tapi...yang perlu kau ingat adalah ada begitu banyak pria dan wanita banyak di dunia ini jadi sangat wajar jika menaruh perhatian pada seorang gadis...tapi jangan sampai memilih gadis yang tidak baik carilah seseorang yang sepertiku. Bicara tentang tiga larangan shinobi maka, berhati-hatilah dengan Jiraiya-sensei,tebane. Naruto, mulai sekarang, kau akan menghadapi banyak kesusahan dan penderitaan, jujurlah pada diri sendiri. Miliki sebuah impian dan percayalah, kemudian buat mimpi itu menjadi nyata. Masih banyak lagi...masih banyak hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Aku harap aku bisa bersamumu lebih lama lagi. Kami mencintaimu, Minato maaf, aku banyak menggunakan waktumu" ucap Kushina sedih "oh, tidak apa-apa Naruto, pesanku padamu...aku rasa hampir sama dengan omelan ibumu tadi... HAKEE FUIN" ucap Minat. Kyuubi pun tersegel kedalam tubuh Naruto.

#FLASH BACK END

Naruto sangat syok mendengar cerita tersebut, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang campur aduk antara senang,sedih,marah "a-aku a-adalah anak dari Yondaime ho-hokage?." ucap Naruto terbata sambil meneteskan air mata "aku tak tau harus bagaimana saat ini aku harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena aku adalah anak Hokage keempat atau sedih karena ayahku sendiri yang menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri" lanjutnya, **"ayahmu hanya ingin kau menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu, karena itu dia menyegelku ke dalam tubuhmu"** ucap Kyuubi, Naruto yang mendengar itupun menatap Kyuubi tidak percaya lalu aku tersenyum ayah dan ibu sangat menyanyangimu Naruto dan mereka mewariskan mimpi mereka padamu" terang rikudou "baiklah...aku akan meneruskan mimpi mereka berdua!." ucap Naruto semangat, rikudou hanya tersenyum tulus sedangkan Kyuubi hanya nyegir _'arigatou kaa-chan, tou-san'. _Namun tiba-tiba rikudou berbicara pada Naruto "Naruto pejamkan matamu sebentar aku punya hadiah untukmu" Naruto yang binggung tentang hadiah apa yang diberikan oleh rikudou hanya memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menuriti ucapan rikudou.

Hadiah apa yang di berikan rikudou pada Naruto...?

CHAPTER 1 END

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AU**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre**** : ****Adventure**** & ****Friendship**

**Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

**RnR**

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE

Chapter 2 : Impian Baru

Terliahat rikudou sennin sedang menyentuh mata Naruto dengan telapak tangannya "sekarang bukalah matamu" ucapnya Naruto perlahan membuka matanya lalu kaget serta takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang " apa kau merasakan sesuatu dari mata barumu itu naruto..?" tanya rikudou Naruto mengangguk lalu menjawab "hm...aku dapat melihat aliran chakra dari dalam tubuhmu" "hm...itu adalah mata yang sama dengan mataku yaitu rinnengan kau dapat menggunakan kekuatan 6 jalur, kelima elemen dasar serta elemen ying dan yang. Naruto yang mendengarkan itu hanya takjub dengan mata tersebut dan bergumam "kekuatan yang hebat.." hanya kalimat itu yang dapat diuucapkan olehnya "Kurama kau bisa bisa mengajari Naruto tentang mengendalikan rinnengan,apa kau bisa..?" tanya rikudou pada Kurama (kyubi), Kurama hanya mendengus dan menjawabnya singkat "ya" "hah...siapa itu kurama..?" tanya Naruto bingung lalu dijawab oleh rikudou "Kurama adalah nama asli Kyubi yang aku berikan" Naruto hanya bisa ber'oh'ria "Naruto aku punya hadiah lain untukmu" ucap rikudou sambil mengeluarkan gulungan yang lumayan besar dan membuka gulungan tersebut, setelah itu mencul asap dari gulungan tersebut, setelah asap itu menghilang keluarlah beberapa senjata "ini adalah kelima senjata milikku **shichiseiken,kohaku no johei,bashousen,benihisago dan kikonjo"** "wah...arigatou rikudou-jiji" ucap Naruto senang "sama-sama Naruto-kun" balas rikudou sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto "waktuku sudah hampir habis naruto aku akan kembali.." "apakah secepat itu..?" tanya Naruto sedih karena baru saja mereka bertemu "ya..aku yakin kau bisa membuat perdamain didunia ini Naruto" ucap rikudou menghibur Naruto "baiklah...aku akan berusaha menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan menciptakan perdamain didunia ini" ucap Naruto lantang rikudou tersenyum lembut dan membalas "akanku pegang kata-katamu Naruto...dan selamat tinggal" "ha'i" balas Naruto lalu perlahan tubuh rikudou bersinar dan perlahan menghilang 'arigatou jiji' ucap Naruto dalam hati "hei Kurama apa kau akan mengajariku menggunakan rinnenganku sekarang..?" tanya Naruto pada Kurama **"..nati sajalah aku masih ngantuk, aku ingin tidur saat ini" **balas Kurama malas karena masih ngantuk "huh..dasar rubah pemalas" balas Naruto langsung pergi dari tempat itu, namun setelah itu balik lagi ke Kurama "hei Kurama bagaimana cara keluar dari sini" tanya Naruto pada Kurama, Kurama yang tidurnya di ganggu hanyan medecih kesal **"pejamkan matamu dan berkonsentrasilah bocah" **balas Kurama cuek, Naruto lalu mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan Kurama.

-NARUTO POV-

Perlahan kubuka mataku lalu kulihat sekeliling kamarku dan mataku tertuju pada jam weker kecilku yang berada di atas meja "..masih jam setengah enam pagi apa aku berkeliling dulu ya..?" ucapku entah pada siapa kuturunkan kakikudari tempat tidur lalu aku pergi kekamar mandi unutk membasuh muka sebentar, setelah aku selesai dari kamar mandi aku langsung pergi keluar apartemenku "Yosh...hari ini aku berolahraga dulu sebelum berlatih" ucapku semangat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang cukup berat **'hei bocah hari ini akan kulatih cara menggunakan rinnengan' **ucap suara tersebut, dan ternyata Kurama "baiklah, ayo berangakat" balasku semangat lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemennya dan kulahkahkan kakiku di jalanan desa, aku dapat melihat orang-orang menatapku dengan pandangan benci serta jijik namun hal itu aku abaikan saja dan kupercepat langkahku menuju tempat latihan.

-NARUTO POV END-

Skip time

-Ruang Hokage-

Hokage ketiga tengah sibuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporan yang entah mengapa setiap hari laporan itu semakin menumpuk, Hokage menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang ditempatinya lalu menghelanafas "hah...aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pensiun menjadi Hokage, andai saja Minato masih ada, saat ini mungkin aku sedang bersantai-santai dirumah" ucap Hokage ketiga a.k.a Hiruzen "tapi kita belum menemukan calon hokage yang pantas menggantikan anda" balas sang asisten, Iruka sambil tersenyum. "Iruka" lalu sang Hokage memanggil Iruka, "ya Hokage-sama" "aku punya rencana untuk Naruto" ucap Hiruzen "rencana apa itu Hokage-sama?." tanya Iruka penasaran "aku ingin memasukkan Naruto ke akademi agar dia bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak seumurannya dan bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat, seperti yang Minato harapkan." ucap Hiruzen, Iruka hanya mengangguk dan membalasnya "hm...aku setuju dengan rencana anda Hokage-sama" "besok tolong beritahu Naruto tentang ini, dia pasti sangat senang" ucap Hiruzen "baiklah, Hokage-sama.." balas Iruka sambil sambil merapikan berkas-berkas laporan yang ada di meja Hokage.

-Di tempat Naruto-

Tempat yang dibuat latihan oleh Naruto sudah tidak karuan lagi terdapat banyak lubang disana-sini "hah...hah...hah...berlatih menggunakan kelima elemen ini cukup sulit hah..hah...hah.., aku baru sedikit menguasai elemen angin" ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya. **'istirahatlah dulu Naruto kau sudah kelelahan' **kata Kyuubi melalui pikiran Naruto "baiklah.." balas Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat di tempat latihan tersebut, sejenak Naruto memandang langit yang tampak cerah hari ini_ 'indah..'_ pikir Naruto, lalu perlahan mata Naruto tertutup. Setelah hampir dua jam terlelap Naruto dan berniat pulang, "hoam...aku lapar sekali, mampir ke ichiraku dulu ah!." ucap Naruto. Di tengah perjalanan menuju warung ichiraku Naruto tidak sengaja melihat seorang anak kecil seumuran dirinya, tengah duduk sendirian di dekat danau, _'siapa anak itu.?...sepertinya dia ada masalah'_ pikir Naruto, lalu berjalan menghampiri anak tersebut. "hai...kenapa kamu sendirian disini?." tanya Naruto pada anak itu, anak tersebut memiliki rambut hitam dengan gaya mirip seperti...pantat ayam, namun anak tersebut hanya diam tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto, Naruto yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban lalu bertanya sekali lagi "hai...kenapa kamu sendirian disini?...dan siapa namamu?." tanya Naruto lagi namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari anak berambut raven itu, Naruto yang kesal akan pertanyaannya yang tidak digubris anak raven itu lalu berbicara lagi dengan marah-marah "hei...jawab pertanyaanku.." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak tersebut, anak tersebut menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto lalu membalas ucapan Naruto "hn...bukan urusanmu" jawab anak itu dingin. _'hm...dari tatapan matanya aku dapat melihat dia mempunyai dendam yang kuat, namun terlihat sedikit rasa sedih yang dalam pada anak itu'_ batin Naruto menebak permasalahan anak raven itu. "oi...kau menyebalkan sekali." ucap Naruto kesal karena bukan mendengar jawaban yang dia ingin dari anak itu "tidak ada gunanya birbicara denganmu" balas Sasuke (sekarang di panngil sasuke aja). "aku tau kau ada masalah...jika kau ingin bercirita, aku siap mendengarkannya." ucap Naruto sambil tesenyum, "lagi pula jika aku ceritakan padamu kau tidak akan mengerti, **dobe**" balas Sasuke sarkatis, Naruto yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke senyuman diwajahnya tadi langsung menghilang dan wajah Naruto merah menahan amarah yang meluap-luap dan muncul kedutan di dahinya lalu membalas ucapan Sasuke "hei...apa kau bilang, **teme**?." "hn...**D-O-B-E**" ulang Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kalimat 'dobe' Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal lalu diapun menghela nafas "hah...percuma berdebat denganmu, teme. Kau bisa cerita padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu?." tawar Naruto lagi. Sasuke terlihat sedang berfikir tentang sesuatu _'mungkin dia bisa membantuku'_. "hn...semua keluargaku telah dibunuh oleh orang yang sangat aku kagumi." jawab Sasuke datar "hm...pasti kau sangat kesepian. Lalu siapa yang melakukan semua itu?." tanya Naruto "yang melakukan semua itu adalah anikiku sendiri." ucap Sasuke tetap datar, "hm...lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?." tanya Naruto lagi "aku ingin membalaskan dendam klanku dengan cara membunuhnya" jawab Sasuke dingin. Sementara itu Naruto terlihat diam sebentar dan menundukkan kepalanya, lalu berkata lirih "mungkin...aku bisa mengerti penderitaanmu, teme." "hn...kau tidak pernah mengerti apa yang aku alami" balas Sasuke setengah membentak, "aku mengeri, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu karena dari kecil aku sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua, hanya Hokage-jiji dan Iruka-sensei yang merawatku" ucap Naruto balas membentak, Naruto diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "setidaknya kau masih lebih baik dari pada diriku . Kau masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua dan kelembutan kakakmu itu, sedangkan aku...aku tidak bisa merasakan itu semua terlebih lagi semua warga di desa ini sangat membenciku karena aku jinchuriki dari Kyuubi.." ucap Naruto dingin, Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, namun dia hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "kau jangan pernah dibutakan oleh rasa dendammu itu, aku yakin anikimu sangat menyanyagimu. Pasti ada alasannya dia melakukan semua itu?... dan meninggalkanmu sendiri. jika kau mau kita bisa menjadi sahabat, jadi kau tidak kesepian lagi" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke terlihat diam saja tampak sedang mempertimbangkan ajakan Naruto, namun perlahan dia mengulurkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir andalannya sedangkan Sasuke tampak tersenyum simpul, "oh ya...kita belum memperkenalkan nama kita masing-masing. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri "..aku..Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." balas Sasuke, Naruto hanya nyegir senang sedangkan Sasuke kembali tersenyum simpul "baiklah...mulai Sekarang kita sahabat" ucap Naruto semangat sambil mengarahkan tinjunya keatas "baiklah, aku pulang dulu Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah berlari menjauh hanya menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan senang dan lega, _'arigatou...Naruto. Aniki aku akan mencaritahu tentangmu dan impianku sekarang adalah membawamu pulang' _batin Sasuke sambil mengangkat bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

-Apartemen Naruto-

"TADAIMA..." terdengar suara saat pintu apartemen itu membuka, tapi tidak ada balasan dari dalam apartemennya. Naruto terlihat lesu saat melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemen miliknya tersebut _'tetap sepi, seperti biasanya..'_ batin Naruto sedih, Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang apartemen Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar langkan kaki mendekat menjadi penasaran, tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan dikuncil keatas serta memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya, orang itu adalah Iruka "okaeri Naruto.." ucapnya, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan selamat datang tersebut hanya mematung tampak dia sangat senang, "Naruto, ada apa denganmu?." tanya Iruka khawatir, Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menjawab salamku saat aku pulang" ucap Naruto, Iruka yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Bagi Iruka Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri, jadi dia sangat khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya nyengir selebar-lebarnya "ne, Naruto aku mempunyai kabar gembira untukmu." ucap Iruka, Naruto yang mendengarnya terlihat penasaran, tidak sabar lalu bertanya kabar apa yang dibawa oleh Iruka "kabar apa Iruka-sensei?." "hm...kau selalu tidak sabaran Naruto..." ucap Iruka meberi jeda sejenak lalu melanjutkannya "kau di daftarkan oleh Hokage-sama untuk masuk ke akademi." sontak Naruto langsung melompat lompat gembira lalu memeluk Iruka "arigatou Iruka-sensei, aku akan belajar dengan giat agar menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan menjadi Hokage yang melampaui Hokage-Hokage terdahulu serta membawa kedamaian di dunia" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Iruka yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tulus dan mendukung impiannya tersebut "aku percaya kau bisa Naruto...besok akademi sudah dimulai. kau jangan terlambat ya!" ucapnya "ha'i" balas Naruto.

CHAPTER 2 END

REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Update...

maaf kalau lama updatenya, soalnya saya kehilangan semangat buat ngeupdate (ditabok). sekali lagi saya minta maaf, tapi sekarang saya sudah kembali bersemangat, ya sudah tanpa berlama - lama lagi silahkan baca.

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AU**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre**** : ****Adventure**** & ****Friendship**

**Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

**RnR**

Chapter 3 : Awal Tag Team

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha terlihat sangat damai, langit tampak sangat cerah pagi ini. Kabut sudah mulai menghilang, memperlihatkan para penduduk yang sudah memulai aktifitas paginya masing-masing. Namun terlihat ada beberapa orang shinobi yang sedang berkumpul tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, "hei...apa kalian sudah mendengar kabar kalau Hokage-sama memasukkan bocah Kyuubi ke akademi?." ucap shinobi 1 "apa!..aku belum mendengar kabar tersebut" ucap shinobi 3 "hm...aku sudah mendengar kabar tersebut." ucap shinobi 2 tenang. "apa yang dipikirkan Hokage-sama sehingga memasukkan bocah monster itu ke akademi?." tanya shinobi 3. (sementara itu di ruang Hokage) "apa kau sudah siap Iruka?." tanya Hiruzen pada Iruka "ya, saya sudah siap Hokage-sama. Lagi pula ini adalah tahun pertama saya mengajar di akademi." balas Iruka dengan yakin "hm...baiklah,sekarang kau boleh pergi" ucap Hiruzen "ha'i" jawab lalu menghilang menggunakan shunshin. _'aku harap kau bisa akrab dengan teman akademimu Naruto..' _batin Hiruzen.

-Apartemen Naruto-

#Naruto POV

Perlahan ku buka mataku, ku tatap langit-langit yang ada di atas kamarku sejenak lalu ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah jam weker yang terletak di atas meja disamping tempat tidurku "hm...masih jam 7 pagi." gumamku, lalu ku turunkan kakiku dari tempat tidur untuk menuju kamar mandi "sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." ucapku. Setelah beberapa saat akupun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamarku lagi untuk ganti baju. Setelah selesai aku menuju pergi ke pintu apartemen milikku "masih ada waktu, sebaiknya aku pergi ichiraku dulu untuk sarapan." ucapku lalu berjalan melewati beberapa blok. "Akhirnya sampai juga." saat ini aku sudah di depan warung ichiraku, lalu ku langkahkan kakiku untuk masuk kedalam, "selamat datang...eh, ternyata kau Naruto" ucap pemilik warung tersebut, paman Teuchi ramah. "Pesan ramen seperti biasanya 3 mangkok paman." ucapku pada paman Teuchi untuk memesan ramen "baiklah, 3 ramen miso akan datang, tunggulah sebentar" balas paman Teuchi, lalu masuk kedalam untuk membuatkan pesananku. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya pesananku sudah datang "pasanan datang..." ucap paman Teuchi sambil membawakan 3 mangkok ramen pesananku , "wah...kelihatannya enak sekali. Baiklah ittadakimasu" ucapku lalu mengambil sumpit dan memakannya, "oh,ya Naruto...aku mendengar hari ini kau sudah masuk akademi ya?." tanya paman Teuchi, aku segera menelan ramen yang ada dimulutku sebelum menjawabnya "hehehe...ya paman aku didaftarkan oleh Hokage-jiji" "hm...semoga kau menjadi shinobi yang hebat nantinya Narutoucap paman Teuchi sambil memberikanku dukungan, aku hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Setelah semua ramenku habis dan memberikan uangnya, aku segera pergi menuju akademi.

Skip Time

-Akademi-

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di depan akademi, aku segera masuk kedalam dan berjalan mencari dimana letak kelasku, setelah hampir 10 menit mencari kelasku, aku sudah menemukan ruang kelasku saat ini aku sudah didepan pintu ruangan tersebut. Akuarahkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu, _'hm...menarik. Eh, ada teme juga ternyata' _batinku lalu kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk kedalam dan menuju bangku yang kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

#Naruto POV End

#Normal POV

Saat ini dapat terlihat, banyak murid perempuan yang sedang memperhatikan dua orang murid laki-laki yang sangat tampan, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke. Murid perempuan di kelas itu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar seperti menginginkannya, tapi dua orang yang diperhatikan itu hanya diam saja tidak menghiraukannya. (Saat ini Naruto memakai kaos lengan pendek bewarna biru dan jaket warna orange tanpa lengan serta celana pendek biru. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai kaos kitam lengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi serta memakai celana pendek hitam) para murid perempuan sedang riuh, karena ada dua murid yang sangat tampan di kelas mereka, "kyaa...anak berambut kuning dan hitam disebelahnya itu sangat keren..." ucap amurid perempuan berambut soft pink,Sakura. "Benar katamu Sakura mereka sangat tampan..." balas temannya yang memiliki rambut bewarna kuning pucat dikuncir pony tail, Ino. Masih banyak teriakan-teriakan dari murid perempuan yang lainnya, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke masih tetap tenang. (Naruto hanya bersifat terbuka pada orang yang berharga dan bisa menerima dia apa adanya baginya seperti Sasuke,Hiruzen,Iruka,Teuchi,Ayame. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya Naruto orang yang berharga baginya). "hei,teme ternyata kau juga disini." ucap Naruto "hn...karena aku ingin menjadi shinobi yang hebat agar bisa membawa pulang aniki" balas Sasuke tenang, Naruto hanya manggut-manggut. "oi...teme kamu mau ikut latihan bersamaku nanti sepulang dari akademi?." tanya Naruto "hm...sepertinya menarik, baiklah aku ikut" balas Sasuke, "baiklah, nanti pulang akademi kita akan mulai berlatih" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, Sasuke membalas senyuman itu. Kembali terdengar suara riuh dari murid perempuan "kyaaa...manisnya.." , lalu ada seorang murid laki-laki yang menghampiri bangku Naruto dan Sasuke, anak tersebut memiliki tato segitiga berwarna merah di masing-masing pipinya,Kiba "hei...perkenalkan namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba dan ini Akamaru" ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk anjing kecil berwarna putih yang berada di atas kepalanya, Naruto berdiri lalu memperkenalkan namanya "namaku Uzumaki Naruto" , tiba-tiba ada murid lain yang menghampiri mereka, dia memiliki badan gemuk dan membawa sebungkus kripik kentang, Chouji. "Perkenalkan namaku Akimichi Chouji." ucap anak tersebut yang bernama Chouji sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Naruto membalas uluran tangan tersebut dan memperkenalkan dirinya "namaku Uzumaki Naruto" "oh,ya yang sedang tidur itu namanya Nara Shikamaru sedangkan yang memakai kaca mata hitam namanya Aburame Shino" ucap Chouji sambil menunjuk Shikamaru dan Shino, Shikamaru yang namanya disebut-sebut hanya bergumam 'merepotkan' andalannya sedangkan Shino hanya mengangguk saja. "oh, ya Naruto siapa anak yang di sebelahmu itu" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk Sasuke "oh, dia namanya Sasuke, Sasuke perkenalkan namamu" ucap Naruto, Sasuke lalu menoleh dan memperkenalkan dirinya "hn...namaku Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sasuke tenang, Kiba dan Chouji sempat kaget lalu hanya ber 'oh' ria. _'jadi dia Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa...' _batin Kiba dan Chouji. Setelah beberapa saat Iruka datang "ohayou anak-anak..." sapa Iruka pada murid-muridnya "ohayou sensei..." ucap semua murid. "Sekarang kalian kembali ketempat masing-masing, hari ini kita belum mulai pelajarannya, kita perkenalan dulu." ucap Iruka, lalu memulai sesi perkenalannya.

Skip Time

"_Kriiing... kriiing... kriiing" _ terdengar lonceng pertanda akademi sudah selesai. "Baiklah hari ini cukup sampai disini, silahkan pulang kerumah masing-masing dan hati-hati di jalan anak-anak." Ucap Iruka. Semua murid langsung berhamburan untuk meninggalkan ruangan kelas dan menuju rumahnya masing-masing, namun ada dua anak yang masih berkemas-kemas "kalian belum pulang Naruto, Sasuke?." Tanya Iruka pada dua orang murid tersebut sambil melihat data-data muridnya "belum sensei setelah ini kami akan melakukan latihan." Balas Naruto, Iruka hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah ayo kita berangkat, teme." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke "hn, ayo." Lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari kelas. Saat di perjalan menuju tempat latihan mereka berdua bertemu dengan du orang gadis yang seumur dengan mereka, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun" sapa kedua gadis tersebut yang satu berambut soft pink dan satunya lagi berambut kuning pucat dikuncir kuda, Sakura dan Ino. Yang disapa hanya membalasnya dengan "hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Sasuke _'cuek sekali, tapi mereka keren...'_ batin Sakaru dan Ino, "mau pergi kemana kalian berdua?." Tanya Ino dengan manja "berlatih" balas Naruto dan Sasuke kompak, Ino dan Sakura hanya ber "oh" ria "ya sudah kami pergi dulu." Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang hutan kematian "hm...kita sampai." Ucap Naruto "hn...ini tempat latihannya...?" tanya Sasuke "ya begitulah. Apa kau takut teme?." Ledek Naruto "tidak, aku sama sekali tidak takut, dobe" elak Sasuke "baiklah, ayo kita masuk" ucap Naruto lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam hutan kematian itu. Mereka pun sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas Naruto lalu berhenti Sasuke juga ikut berhenti "kita latihan disini." Ucap Naruto "baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihannya" balas Sasuke tidak sabar, namun tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara yang cukup berat memanggilnya _**'oi bocah,apakah kau sudah bisa menggunakan jurus katon?.' **_Tanya suara tersebut dan itu Kurama _'oh, kau Kurama. Aku belum menguasainya sih, memangnya kenapa?.' _ Naruto balik bertanya _**'uchiha mempunyai tipe elemen katon. Bagaimana bisa kau membantunya bila kamu belum menguasai elemen katon.' **_Ucap Kurama _'hm...apa kau punya rencana Kurama?" _tanya Naruto _**'baiklah,buatlah 52 kage bunshin.' **__'untuk apa?' tanya Naruto binggung __**'10 untuk melatih suiton, 10 katon, 10 doton, 10 fuuton, 10 raiton dan sisanya biar aku kendalikan untuk melatih kalian berdua.' **_Jelas Kurama _'hm...bagaimana caranya kau mengendalikan itu?' __**'mudah, aku cukup memberikan bunshinmu sedikit chakraku.' **_Ucap Kurama, Naruto hanya ber "oh" ria lalu Naruto pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya. "oin dobe kena kau melamun terus" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto karena ucapanya tidak di gubris oleh Naruto dari tadi, Naruto sempat kaget lalu nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "maaf...maaf, aku sedikit melamun tadi teme." Ucap Naruto, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal "baiklah, **kage bunshin no jutsu**" ucap Naruto sambil merapal segel, "boof..." lalu muncul asap yang tidak terlalu tebal dan muncul replika Naruto berjumblah 52, Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa kagum dengan kekuatan Naruto "baiklah masing-masing sepuluh dari kalian berlatihlah jurus katon,fuuton,suiton,doton dan raiton lalu sisanya tetap disini." Perintah Naruto pada para bunshinnya "hai" balas Bunshin-bunshin Naruto lalu melaksanakan yang diperintahkan bosnya. Lalu tinggal 2 bunshin yang tersisa, namun ada yang berbeda pada dua bunshin tersebut dengan bunshin Naruto yang lain, warna matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil berbentuk vertikal dan garis halus di pipi Naruto semakin terlihat jelas, kedua bunshin tersebut sudah di kendalikan Kurama. **"hm...baiklah sekarang kau ikutlah denganku uchiha, aku akan membantu melatihmu." **Ucap bunshin Naruto (Kurama) lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempat Naruto, Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti bunshin Naruto (Kurama). (sekarang bunshin Naruto yang dikendalikan Kurama kita panggil BN Kurama ) setelah Sasuke dan BN Kurama pergi, BN Kurama yang lain memulai latihannya bersama Naruto **"baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihan menguasai rinnenganmu Naruto." **Ucap BN Kurama, Naruto mengagguk "ha'i" **"pertama, rinnengan mempunyai kekuatan 6 jalur yaitu gakido, chikushodo, shurado, jigokudo, ningendo dan tendou. Aku akan melatihmu jalur chikushodo, jalur ini mempunyai kemampuan untuk memanggil hewan kuchiyose rikudou seperti anjing, badak, banteng dan masih ada beberapa lagi" **jelas BN Kurama, Naruto manggut-manggut lalu bertanya "bagaimana cara memanggil hewan-hewan tersebut?." **"kau tinggal mengaktifkan rinnenganmu lalu melakukan segel tangan dan ucapkan chikushodo : kuchiyose no jutsu" **balas Kurama, Naruto mengangguk lalu mencobanya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya lagi terlihat matanya berubah menjadi pola riak air "baiklah, akan kucoba." Ucapnya lalu merapal segel **"CHIKUSHODO : KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" **"booff" muncul kepulan asap yang cukup tebal tapi tidak terlihat satupun hewan kuchiyose, BN Kurama hanya menggela nafas panjang **"fuuhhh..." "cobalah lebih berkonsentrasi"** ucap BN Kurama.

2 Jam Kemudian

Para bunshin Naruto berlatih dengan sungguh – sungguh, terlihat dari tempat yang mereka gunakan untuk latihan tampak sangat kacau saat ini mereka sedang melakukan segel tangan **"FUUTON : DAITOPA." **Muncul badai angin yang cukup kuat yang dibuat bunshin Naruto yang ditugaskan untuk berlatih fuuton,** "RAITON : JIBASHI", "SUITON : HAHONRYUU", "KATON : ****GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU", "DOTON: DORYUUHEKI" **terdengar suara – suara dari para bunshin yang lainnya yang berlatih raiton, suton, katon dan doton. (ditempat Sasuke) saat ini Sasuke terlihat sangat kelelahan "hah...hah...hah..." **"hei Uchiha coba lawan ini" **ucap BN Kurama lalu merapal segel **"KATON : HOUSENKA NO JUTSU" **muncul api yang berbentuk burung phoenix, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mencoba menahan jutsu tersebut "**KATON : GOUKYAKU" **semburan api Sasuke berhasil menahan serangan phoenix BN Kurama **"hm...kau lumayan Uchiha. Baiklah kita kembali ke tempat Naruto"** ucap BN Kurama "ha'i" balas Sasuke, lalu mereka berdua pergi menuju tempat Naruto. (ditempat Naruto) **"****CHIKUSHODO : KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" **"booff" muncul asap yang cukup tebal lalu terlihat dua hewan yang cukup besar "hah...hah...hah..." "aku sudah...bisa memanggil 2 hewan..." ucap Naruto **"baiklah kita istirahat dulu Naruto" **ucap BN Kurama "baiklah", lalu Sasuke datang bersama BN Kurama yang lainnya **"kemampuan kalian cukup baik, aku rasa dalam beberapa tahun kedepan kalian akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat" **ucap BN Kurama, Naruto nyengir mendengar ucapan BN Kurama sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "baiklah akan aku hilangkan bunshinku yang masih berlatih" setelah menghilangkan bunshinnya Naruto langsung jatuh pingsan namun langsung ditangkap oleh BN Kurama **"hm...sepertinya dia terlalu bersemangat hari ini"** **"hari ini cukup sampai disini saja" **ucap BN Kurama pada Sasuke "ha'i, aku pulang dulu" balas Sasuke BN Kurama hanya mengangguk lalu menghilang dengan shunshin.

CHAPTER 3 END

gimana bagus atau jelek chapter yang satu ini..?

chapter 4 mungkin rilis hari jumat

REVIEW..!


	4. Chapter 4

hallo minna saya kembali lagi sesuai janji saya hari ini saya update yang chapter 4, gimana chapter kemarin seru apa tidak...? ya sudah tanpa berlama lama lagi. silahkan baca

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AU**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre**** : ****Adventure**** & ****Friendship**

**Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

**RnR**

Chapter 4 : Shunshin No Jutsu dan Jikkukan Ninjutsu

-Apartemen Naruto 07.00 A.M-

Saat ini Naruto sedang bersiap untuk pergi latihan bersama Sasuke, kebetulan hari ini akademi sedang libur, Naruto bisa berlatih seharian. Naruto terlihat sedang merapikan kamarnya "akhirnya selesai juga, saatnya berangkat." Dia lalu bediri "Hmm...sebaiknya aku menemui Kurama dulu" ucapnya lalu menuju ke atas kasurnya dan berkonsentrasi untuk pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

-Pikiran Naruto-

"ohayou...Kurama" sapa Naruto pada seekor rubah yang memiliki ekor 9 **"hn...apa kau lupa denganku bocah, beberapa hari ini kau jarang menemuiku" **balas Kurama malas, Naruto hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu menjawab "hehehe...maaf Kurama akhir – akhir ini aku sibuk sekali." **"hn...oh,hei Naruto aku akan mengajarkanmu jurus shunshin dan jurus andalan ayahmu yaitu hiraishin no jutsu" **ucap Kurama, Naruto sangat senang akan hal itu dan menatap Kurama tidak percaya "apa itu benar Kurama?." Tanya Naruto **"ya, tapi pertama – tama buatlah dua bunshin dan suruh mereka pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari informasi tentang jurus hiraishin itu, karena aku tidak banyak mengetahui tentang jurus itu" **perintah Kurama "ha'i Kurama, tapi apakah hari ini kita akan berlatih rinnengan juga..?" tanya Naruto **"ya, masih masih banyak kekuatan rinnengan yang belum kau kuasai, dan aku akan bersenang – senang dengan bocah Uchiha itu.." **ucap Kurama sambil berseringai, Naruto yang melihat itupun menatap penuh curiga pada Kurama "hei, Kurama apa yang kau rencanakan pada teme?." **"tenang saja, aku hanya ingin membangkitkan sharingannya"** ucap Kurama santai dan tetap berseringai, Naruto hanya ber "oh" ria "oi...jangan menunjukkan seringaianmu yang menyebalkan itu, kau membuatku kesal." Ucap Naruto memarah – marahi Kurama, yang dimarahi hanya diam saja dan langsung tidur Naruto yang dicueki hanya bisa menggrutu tidak jelas lalu berkonsentrasi untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

(kamar Naruto) Naruto sudah kembali dari pembicaraan dengan Kurama, dia langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu membentuk segel tangan "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" "booff" muncul dua bunshin Naruto "kalian pergilah ke perpustakaan, untuk mencari informasi tentang hiraishin no jutsu. Tapi sebelum itu kalian gunakanlah henge untuk menyamar" perintah Naruto pada dua bunshinnya "oke boss.." lalu kedua bunshin tersebut langsung melakukan henge dan pergi menuju ke perputakaan, setelah kedua bunshinnya pergi Naruto langsung menuju pintu depan apartemennya "sebaiknya ke ichiraku dulu". Saat ini Naruto sedang menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha namun dia tampak sedikit waspada.

-Naruto POV-

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju warung langgananku, namun aku merasakan ada orang yang sedang mengikutiku dari tadi. Aku berbelok menuju sebuah gang kecil disampingkananku lalu membuat bunshin "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**"** "kau pergi ke arah depan lanjutkan perjalan, aku akan memutar lewat belakang aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutiku" ucapku pada bunshinku, bunshinku mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari gang kecil tadi, sementara aku mengambil jalan memutar untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengikutiku dari tadi.

-Naruto POV End-

Saat ini bunshin Naruto sedang berjalan santai menuju ichiraku, namun terlihat ada seorang anak yang seumuran dengannya sedang mengendap – endap jauh dibelakangnya, tapi pada saat anak itu mengikutiki bunshin Naruto tersebut tiba – tiba bunshin Naruto menghilang, anak itu sedikit kaget "..!" lalu Naruto yang asli berada dibelakang anak tersebut "..Hinata?." ucap Naruto, ternyata anak yang mengikutinya dari tadi adalah Hinata "e-eh...Na-Naruto-kun ko-kok..." ucap Hinata bingung sambil menunjuk arah dimana bunshin Naruto tadi menghilang "yang menghilang tadi hanya bunshinku" jelas Naruto yang melihat Hinata kebingungan "eh kenapa kau mengikutiku Hinata..?" tanya Naruto" "e-eh a-anu...anu.." "hm...anu apa..?" tanya Naruto "a-aku ha-hanya i-ingin melihat Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang mukanya sudah sangat merah Naruto hanya ber "oh" ria "emm...ya sudah aku pergi latihan dulu ya, jaa.." ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya _'jaa-ne Naruto-kun'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Skip Time

-Hutan Kematian-

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju gerbang hutan kematian terlihat disana telah ada Sasuke yang sudah menunggu "kau lama sekali dobe." Ucapnya "maaf teme, aku tadi mampir ke ichiraku dulu, ayo kita masuk" ucap Naruto "hn" balas Sasuke singkat, setelah beberapa saat mereka pun sampai di tempat mereka biasanya berlatih _'hn...sepertinya mereka sudah mendapatkan informasinya' _pikir Naruto. Bunshin Naruto yang diperintahkannya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sepertinya sudah menemukan informasi tentang jutsunya, dan mereka sudah menghilang lalu ingatan bunshin itu sampai pada Naruto. _**'lakukan seperti biasanya Naruto tapi kali ini 13 bunshin saja aku akan mengontrol yang 3 dan sisanya untuk berlatih rinnengan" **_ucap Kurama melaluii pikiran Naruto _'hn...baiklah'_ "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"muncul 13 bunshin "baiklah kalian berlatihlah rinnengan dan yang tiga tetap disini" ucap Naruto pada para bunshinnya, _**'baiklah...akan kumulai'**_ucap Kurama tiga bunshin yang tersisa langsung dikendalikan oleh Kurama, **"baiklah ikut aku Uchiha" **ucap BN Kurama, Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti BN Kurama. Sementara itu Naruto dan para bunshinnya tengah bersiap memulai latihannya **"kalian semua ikuti aku"** ucap BN Kurama pada para bunshin Naruto. **"hm...pertama aku akan mengajarimu jurus shunshin terlebih dahulu" **ucap BN Kurama pada Naruto "baiklah..." **"hal pertama yang harus kau tahu sebelumnya. Shunshin adalah ninjutsu dasar seorang shinobi jutsu ini berguna untuk bergerak sangat cepat sehingga pengguna dapat berpindah ke tempat lain dalam sekejap, sehingga hapir tidak dapat dilacak oleh musuh"** jelas BN Kurama, Naruto mengangguk mengerti. **"baiklah, perhatikan ini Naruto" **ucap BN Kurama "booff..." tiba – tiba muncul kepulan asap yang cukup tebal ternyata BN Kurama sudah berpindah dari tempat sebelumnya menuju ke sebuah pohon besar di tempat latihan tersebut "hm...jadi begitu, sekarang akan ku coba" ucap Naruto lalu berkonsentrasi "booff..." muncul kepulan asap, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri, "apa yang terjadi..?" ucap Naruto bingung **"hal itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, cobalah lebih berkonsantrasi lagi" **ucap BN Kurama Naruto pun melakukan hal yang dikatakan oleh BN Kurama. (Ditempat Sasuke) **"hei Uchiha apa kau sudah menguasai teknik apimu?." **Tanya BN Kurama "aku sudah menguasai beberapa teknik api" jawab Sasuke **"begitu, baiklah akan kucoba bersiaplah"** ucap BN Kurama bersiap melakukan serangan, BN Kurama lalu melesat menuju Sasuke dan melakukan beberapa pukulan namun Sasuke masih bisa menghindari serangan tersebut, **"hn...kau lumayan lincah bocah. Baiklah tangkis ini" **BN Kurama melakukan tendangan kearah samping dan berhasil mengenai pinggang kanan Sasuke "ukh.." Sasuke meringis kesakitan **"jangan lengah." **"baiklah, akan kucoba jurus itu" ucap Sasuke lalu melompat mundur dan merapal segel tangan "KATON : RYUUKA NO JUTSU**" **muncul semburan api yang cukup besar BN Kurama pun melakukan sgel tangan **"**KATON : HIBARASI" muncul dinding api dan menghalangi jurus yang Sasuke keluarkan tadi, Sasuke yang melihat serangannya digagalkan langsung melakaukan serangan ke BN Kurama menggunakan taijutsu tapi BN Kurama masih bisa menangkis serangan – serangan Sasuke, BN Kurama melihat celah untuk melakukan serangan lalu dia mundur sedikit dan melakukan pukulan yang cukup keras sehingga Sasuke terpental kebelakang _**'hn...ini saatnya..'**_ batin BN Kurama lalu dia membuat segel tangan **"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" muncul satu bunshin BN Kurama "KATON : SANRYU HUASHI" BN Kurama menyemburkan 3 api berbentuk naga, lalu bunshin menambahkannya dengan jurus fuuton "FUUTON : DAITOPPA" 3 naga api tadi bertambah besar karena angin menambah besar kobaran api itu.

-Sasuke POV-

Aku melihat BN Kurama sedang mempersiapkan suatu jutsu, aku tidak tahu jurus apa yang akan dikeluarkannya. Aku melihat jurus api sang cukup memgerikan yang dikeluarkannya ditambah jurus angin yang diciptakan bunshinya itu, api itupun semakin membesar aku sempat terpaku pada kejadian tersebut _'apa ini akhirku..?' _batinku tapi aku langsung menggelengkan kepala _'tidak, aku tidak boleh mati disini, aku masih harus mencari tahu tentang Itachi' _batinku menyemangati diriku sendiri, aku pun berdiri dari posisiku semula "aku harus menghentikan jurus itu" ucapku sambil memejamkan mataku, lalu mataku kembali kubuka 'sriing..' . aku merasakan kekuatan yang cukup hebat yang tiba – tiba merasuki tubuhku.

-Sasuke POV End-

-Normal POV-

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi, tampak mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah sharingan 2 tomoe, sharingannya sudah bangkit. Sasuke melompat kebelakang dengan kecepatan yang sangat berbeda dari yang tadi , lalu mempersiapkan jurus "KATON: GOURYUUKA NO JUTSU" Sasuke menyemburkan naga api yang sangat besar dan tekniknya itu menghantam teknik dari BN Kurama_**'...! apa yang terjadi?.' **_Batin BN Kurama lalu dia melihat sharingan Sasuke sudah bangkit _**'hm...jadi itu yang membuatnya meningkat drastis.' **_Batin BN Kurama **"baiklah cukup Uchiha, istirahatlah dulu kau tampak sudah kelelahan"**, Sasuke sudah sangat kelelahan akibat sharingannya tersebut, karena dia masih sangat muda dia sudah kehabisan chakra setelah menggunakannya. "hah...hah...hah...baiklah" ucap Sasuke. (ditempat Naruto) Naruto tampaknya sudah bisa menggunakan shunshin **"heh...hebat juga kau Naruto" **ucap BN Kurama "hehehe..." Naruto tampak sangat senang karena dia sudah bisa menggunakan shunshin **"baiklah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang jurus hiraishin."** Ucap BN Kurama, Naruto kembali serius **"dengarkan baik-baik jutsu hirainshin berbeda dengan jutsu shunshin. Jutsu ini tergolong jikkukan ninjutsu, jurus ini dibuat oleh yondaime, Minato ayahmu yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk menteleportasi dirinya ke lokasi lain dalam sekejap mata teknik ini berbeda dengan shunshin, hiraishin mempunyai kecepatan yang jauh lebih besar dari pada shunshin. Pada prinsipnya, jurus ini mirip dengan kuchiyose no jutsu, karena dapat memanipulasi ruang dan waktudengan gerakan yang dipercepat tapi bukan memanggil sesuatu pada penggunanya, jutsu ini akan mengirim mereka ke suatu tempat teknik ini juga dapat memindahkan benda lain seperti ketika Minato memindahkanku keluar dari Konoha saat aku menyeranga desa 7 tahun yang lalu dan ukuran obyek menentukan jumblah chakra yang dibutuhkan untuk mengaktifkan jutsu ini, pengguna membutuhkan segel khusus atau 'teknik formula' Minato menggunakan kunai yang sudah diberi segel khusus. Dengan memberikan sebuah tanda pada kunai tesebut dia bisa berteleportasi melalui kunai tersebut setiap saat." **Terang BN Kurama panjang lebar, **"jika kau ingin menggunakan jutsu ini kau harus membuat formulan jutsunya terlebih dahulu" **"jadi aku harus membuat formulanya dulu,ya.?" Ucap Naruto BN Kurama mengangguk, Naruto lalu memikirkan cara membuat formula tersebut (kembali ke tempat Sasuke) Sasuke dan BN Kurama tampak masih beristirahat, namun BN Kurama mulai berdiri _**'aku rasa dia juga mempunyai chakra petir, biar aku coba'**_ pikir BN Kurama lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya **"hei, Uchiha coba alirkan chakramu pada kertas ini."** Perintah BN Kurama, Sasuke lalu mengambil kertas chakra itu lalu mengalirkan chakranya, tiba-tiba kertas itu menjadi kusut lalu terbakar. _**'hm...ternyata benar' **_"ada apa..?" tanya Sasuke **"hm...kau memiliki chakra petir Uchiha, ambil ini dan pelajari" **ucap BN Kurama memberikan sebuah gulungan"hn...apa ini.?" Tanya Sasuke **"itu adalah gulungan tentang jurus-jurus raiton"**

Skip Time

Hari sudah mulai menjelang sore matahari tampak sudah condong kebarat namun Sasuke masih berlatih **"sudah cukup, latihan hari ini sampai di sini saja. Ayo kita kembali" **ucap BN Kurama "baik..." Sasuke menghentikan latihannya lalu mereka berdua pergi ke tempat Naruto. Naruto dan BN Kurama yang bersamanya terlihat sudah mengakhiri latihannya, Naruto juga sudah menghilangkan para bunshinnya yang berlatih rinnengan. "yo, Naruto" sapa Sasuke dan BN Kurama yang bersamanya "yo, kalian juga selesai rupanya" balas Naruto **"perkembangan kalian berdua sudah jauh meningkat, kalian perlu meningkatkannya dan latihlah kerja sama kalian. Aku sudah tidak akan terlalu sering mendampingi kalian lagi jadi, kalian berlatihlah sendiri" **ucap BN Kurama, Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk **"kalian pasti akan menjadi duet yang kuat" **lanjut BN Kurama lalu dia melepaskan kontrolnya pada bunshin Naruto, Naruto lalu menghilangkan bunshinnya itu. "baiklah ayo kita pulang Sasuke" "hn...ya."

5 Tahun Kemudian

-Akademi-

Akademi terlihat sangat ramai seperti biasa para murid akademi selalu berisik terutama di kelas yang di tempati Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba kelas mendadak sangat sepi, ocehan-ocehan yang tidak jelas dari para murid perempuan sudah tidak terdengar, mereka semua terpaku pada dua orang yang sedang di pintu kelas, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju bangku mereka, namun tiba-tiba "Kyaaa Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun kerenn" murid perempuan kembali berteriak-teriak dan menggromboli kedua murid tersebut, namun Naruto dan Sasuke tetap biasa dan duduk di bangku mereka (saat ini Naruto memakai jaket hitam dengan kerahnya bewarna orange jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka dan memakai kaos jaring-jaring serta memakai celana hitam seperti Obito waktu gennin dan memakai sarung tangan, sedangkan Sasuke sama seperti di aslinya pas waktu gennin Cuma memakai celananya hitam). Namun kegiatan para murid perempuan menggrubungi Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti ketika Iruka masuk kedalam kelas "baiklah anak-anak kembalilah ketempat kalian masing-masing" ucapnya lalu murid perumpuan kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing "hari ini sensei mempunyai pengumuman, beberapa hari kedepan akan di adakan tes kelulusan akademi, jika kalian lulus kalian akan menjadi shinobi konoha, tapi jika tidak kalian akan kembali ke akademi. Apa ada yang ditanyakan" ucap Iruka "sensei, apakah tesnya sulit?." Tanya salah satu murid "hm...mungkin, apa ada pertanyaan lain..?" tanya Iruka, namun tidak ada yang bertanya "ya sudah kalau tidak ada yang bertanya akan sensei lanjutkan pelajarannya." Ucap Iruka lalu memulai pelajarannya.

CHAPTER 4 END

gimana chapter yang ini bagus apa tidak..?, di chapter depan sudah diadakan kelulusan akademi.

REVIEW..!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 update!**

**chapter lima ini pikiran saya sempat blank buat nulis ceritanya gimana. tapi setelah lampu dikepala saya ganti akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.**

**Naminamifrid : maaf kalo binggung hehehe, chapter ini saya gak sempet ngerubah mungkin chapter depan akan saya usahain thanks sarannya**

**hime koyuki 099 : gak pa pa**

**Saladin no jutsu : terima kasih sarannya akan saya coba**

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AU**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre**** : ****Adventure**** & ****Friendship**

**Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

**RnR**

Chapter 5 : Tes Kelulusan Akademi

Konoha pagai ini terlihat sedikit ramai dari biasanya, orang-orang tampak beralalu lalang kesana-kesini. Terlihat seseorang sedang berjalan sendirian di jalanan desa, pandangan seluruh gadis tertuju padanya, namun orang itu tetap berjalan tenang menuju ke suatu tempat.

-Apartemen Naruto-

Saat ini tampak Naruto sedang membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan, "huuhh...selesai" ucapnya sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur di wajahnya, "saatnya mandi lalu berangkat ke akademi." Ucap Naruto lalu dia pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat di kamar mandi, akhirnya Naruto keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya namun dia mendengar bel dari pintu depan apartemennya "huh...siapa pagi-pagi datang kemari?." Gumam Naruto lalu menuju ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bertamu 'ting tong' "sebentar..." lalu Naruto membukakan pintunya, ternyata Sasuke yang berkunjung ke apartemennya "pagi-pagi sudah kesini ada apa..?" tanya Naruto heran "hn...tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita latihan sebentar sebelum berangkat ke akademi" balas Sasuke "hm...baiklah tunggu sebentar aku ganti pakaian, masuklah dulu" "jangan lama-lama Naruto". Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto pun keluar "ayo kita berangkat Sasuke" ajak Naruto "hn, ayo" mereka berdua pun keluar dari apartemen Naruto dan langsung pergi ke tempat latihan, di tengah perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat tengah berbincang-bincang, setelah beberapa saat mereka pun sampai di tempat latihan "hm...baiklah kita sparing saja Sasuke, apa kau berani?." Tanya Naruto "hn, baiklah sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Akanku pasang kekai terlebih dahulu" balas Sasuke lalu memasang kekkai agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahui "ayo kita mulai" lanjutnya lalu Sasuke berlari menuju Naruto dan menyerangnya menggunakan taijutsu, Naruto tidak tinggal diam di juga menyerangnya menggunakan taijutsu Sasuke melakukan pukulan ke arang wajah Naruto namun masih sanggup di tepis dan sebaliknya, tampaknya mereka imbang dalam taijutsu "baiklah akan kugunakan ini" ucap Sasuke lalu mengaktifkan sharingannya, saat ini sharingan Sasuke sudah mempunyai tiga tomoe berkat latihannya "hm...menarik. Baiklah apa kau bisa menghindari ini Sasuke" "KATON : HIKEN ATSUGAI" ucap Naruto lalu muncul api yang mempunyai tekanan yang sangat kuat, namun Sasuke tampak tetap tenang dia bisa melihat pergerakannya dengan sharingan "tidak akan sempat. KATON: GOURYUUKA NO JUTSU" ucap Sasuke lalu menyemburkan api yang berbentuk naga yang besar, dan kedua jutsu tersebut saling bertabrakan sehingga menciptakan sedikit ledakan dan tempat di sekitarnya menjadi terbakar, "SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU"namun tiba-tiba muncul semburan air yang cukup dedras dari balik kobaran api tersebut , Sasuke yang melihat semburan tersebut sempat panik namun dia kembali tenang dan memikirkan cara untuk melawan jutsu tersebut _'baiklah, walaupun api lemah terhadap air namun jika api tersebut lebih besar air akan kalah dan menguap' _Sasuke lalu menyiapkan satu jutsu "KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" Sasuke menembakkan bola api yang besar dan menabrak jutsu air tersebut, lama – lama air tersebut menguap dan menciptakan uap air yang cukup tebal. Sasuke mencoba memeriksa tempat disekitarnya menggunakan sharingannya, tiba – tiba datang hembusan angin yang kuat dari belakangnya. Angin itu menghilangkan uap air yang berada di sekitar tempat tersebut. Setelah uap air menghilang tampak Naruto yang sudah memegang sebuah katana yang terbuat dari angin, lalu Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dia menciptakan katana juga dari raiton "RAITON : RAIGATANA" setelah itu dia laangsung maju. Sasuke dan Naruto pun beradu kinjutsu, terlihat katana Sasukesudah mulai retak _'hn...sudah kuduga'_ batin Sasuke sambil melihat pedangnya, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah melihat keaadaan yang menguntungkannya, setelah itu dia mundur sedikit lalu melakukan serangan terakhirnya "clak..!" katana Sasuke akhirnya patah dan Naruto langsung menodongkan katananya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke "baiklah sudah cukup." Ucap Naruto lalu menghilangkan katananya "kau memang kuat Naruto...kau selalu saja di depanku bahkan aku menggunakan sharingan pun tetap tidak bisa mengalahkanmu" "hei, kenapa kau Sasuke...?" tanya Naruto heran "bagaimana aku dapat membawa kembali itachi pulang, dengan kemampuanku yang saat ini. Aku memang lemah" ucap Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya "hei, Sasuke kau itu kuat, percayalah suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa berhasil membawa pulang kakakmu. Apa kau sudah lupa?...kau masih punya aku dan yang lainnya, kita berdua akan menjadi partner yang hebat. Jika kita berlatih dengan lebih giat lagi pasti kita dapat membawanya kembali" ucap Naruto menyemangati Sasuke, Sasuke terperangah akan kata – kata Naruto "apa kau sungguh – sungguh ?." "U-Uhm" Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Sasuke membalasnya dengan tersenyum "arigatou Naruto" "baiklah ayo kita berangkat ke akademi, kelas hampir dimulai" ucap Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk lau mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Skip Time

-Akademi-

Saat ini kelas sudah dimulai, para murid pun sudah berada di bangkunya masing – masing Iruka juga sudah berdiri di depan kelassedang memeriksa data-data "baiklah, hari ini akan di adakan tes 'henge no jutsu' semuanya bersiap dan yang sensei panggil silahkan maju kedepan dan berubah menjadi sensei. Baiklah yang pertama Inuzuka Kiba" ucap Iruka, Kiba maju kedepan dengan penuh percaya diri "baiklah lakukan" Kiba lalu melakukan henge dan berhasil "ya, baik" Iruka pun memanggil satu persatu murid-muridnya, "berikutya Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke pun berdiri lalu maju ke depan "kyaaa...Sasuke-kun pasti bisa!" teriak para fans girl Sasuke, setelah sampai di depan Sasuke langsung melakukan henge dan berhasil "silahkan kembali, berikutnya Uzumaki Naruto" merasa nmamanya dipanggil Naruto lansung maju ke depan, terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke dari para fans girl Naruto. Sesampainya di depan Naruto lalu melakukan henge dan hasilnya sudah bisa di tebak "baik, silahkan duduk kembali" ucap Iruka, tidak sulit bagi Sasuke dan Naruto yang kemampuannya yang sudah di atas genin berkat latihannya selama ini "baiklah tes hari ini sudah selesai. Dari hasil yang sudah ada banyak yang gagal dan juga tidak sedikit yang berhasil, ya sudah akademi hari ini sudah selesai kalian boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk tes besok" ucap Iruka "baik sensei" jawab para murid kompak, setellah itu mereka semua berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, "naruto" panggil Iruka "ya, ada apa sensei?." Jawab Naruto "apa nanti sore kau ada kegiatan..?" tanya Iruka "hm...sepertinya tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa sensei...?" "aku ingin mentraktirmu ke warung ichiraku, sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama" "benarkah?." Tanya Naruto berbinar-binar Iruka mengangguk "apa kau ikut juga ikut Sasuke?." Tanya Iruka paada Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Naruto "tidak, terima kasih sensei. Aku ada sedikit urusan di rumah" balas Sasuke "benar kau tidak ingin ikut Sasuke?." Tanya Naruto "hn, ya" "baiklah kalau begitu, nanti jam empat sore aku tunggu di warung Naruto" ucap Iruka "baik, kami pulang dulu sensei" pamit Naruto dan Sasuke "ya hati-hati."balas Iruka.

Skip Time

-Warung Ichiraku 03:55 PM-

Sore hari di Konoha terasa sangat damai orang-orang terlihat berjalan kesana kemari. Di depan warung ichiraku tampak Iruka sedang menunggu kehadiran Naruto, namun Naruto masih belum terlihat. Tidak lama berselang terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning secerah matahari datang "kau lama sekali Naruto" ucap Iruka pada anak tersebut yang ternyata Naruto "hehehe maaf Iruka-sensei lagi pula aku telat 10 menit" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "ya sudah ayo kita masuk" ucap Iruka, Naruto mengangguk lalu mereka berdua pun masuk. "selamat datang, eh! Kalian berdua rupanya. Mau pesan apa kalian..?" tanya pemilik warung ichiraku, paman teuchi dengan ramah "saya pesan seperti biasa saja" ucap Iruka "kalau kau Naruto..?" "hmm...aku pesan miso ramen saja" balas Naruto riang "baiklah dua ramen segera datang.." ucap paman Teuchi lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Iruka dan Naruto "Iruka-sensei kenapa kau mengajakku kesini..?" tanya Naruto "emm...i-itu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu Naruto" balas Iruka binggung untuk mengatakannya.

#Flash Back On

-Kantor Hokage-

"Iruka.." ucap Hokage ketiga,Hiruzen pada Iruka "ya, Hokage-sama" balas Iruka "aku lihat akhir-akhir ini Naruto berlatih dengan keras bersama Sasuke. Aku harap kelak dia menjadi seperti yang di harapkan oleh Minato, karena aku gagal meyakinkan penduduk untuk menganggap Naruto sebagai pahlawan bukan seorang monter siluman. Karena itu dia jadi kesepian, tapi sekarang dia sudah menemukan teman yang bisa mengerti keadaannya, aku rasa sudah waktunya dia tau siapa sebenarnya orangtuanya" ucap Hiruzen "apakah anda yakin Hokage-sama..?" tanya Iruka menyakinkan "ya." _'dengan begini harapan Minato akan terwujud, dan sekaligus aku bisa menepati janjiku pada Itachi.' _Batin Hiruzen sambil memandang langit melalui jendela di kantor Hokage itu.

#Flash Back End

Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit akhirnya pesanan mereka datang "ini dia ramennya" ucap paman Teuchi sambil memberikan ramennya pada Iruka dan Naruto. "kau ingin mengatakan apa iruka-sensei..?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengabil sumpit "aku ingin memberi tahukan tentang identitas orangtuamu" ucap Iruka "Ooo...tentang identitas kedua orangtuaku. Aku sudah mengetahuinya" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir, Iruka tampak shock mendengar ucapan Naruto "ap-apa?...bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya...?" tanya Iruka _'siapa yang memberitahu identitasnya..?. padahal hal ini adalah rahasia tingkat SS. Hanya Hokage dan orang yang membantu persalinan Kushina-sanlah yang mengetahuinya, dan yang membantu sudah meninggal tepat pada saat Kushina-san selesai melahirkan.' _ Batin Iruka "tenang Iruka-sensei informasi itu tidak bocor kok, tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya" ucap Naruto menenangkan Iruka yang tampak syok "jadi siapa yang memberitahumu Naruto?." "aku bertemu seseorang dalam mimpiku dan orang trsebut memberitahuku segalanya" ucap Naruto sambil memakan ramennya "jadi setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Iruka "tenang saja sensei, habiskan dulu ramenmu nanti keburu dingin". Setelah ramen mereka berdua sudah habis Iruka kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya tadi "setelah inni apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto" Naruto mengambil lap dan memasang wajah serius "seperti yang pernah aku katakan. Aku akan melanjutkan apa yang di cita-citakan mereka berdua, aku akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat yang melampaui Hokage dan membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi ini" ucap Naruto tenang, Iruka tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto "aku selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu Naruto, aku sudah menaganggap dirimu seperti adikku sendiri" Naruto terlihat senang "arigatou Iruka-sensei" setelah membayar mereka berdua keluar dari warung itu.

Skip Time

Keesokan harinya

Naruto saat ini tengah bersiap pergi ke akademi untuk melakukan tes kelulusan "baiklah waktunya berangkat" ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari apartemennya. Naruto tengah berjalan menuju ke akademi namun saat dia hendak belok tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya "aduh...hati-hati kalau jalan" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri, orang yang menabraknya hanya menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah lalu orang itu meminta maaf "ma-maaf, a-aku kurang berhati-hati" ucapnya terbata "eh!...ternyata kau Hinata" ucap Naruto pada orang yang menabraknya tadi dan ternyata Hinata "e-eh Na-Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata sambil blushing "mau kemanadan kenapa kau terburu-buru Hinata?." Tanya Naruto "eh a-anu a-aku mau ke a-akademi" balas Hinata "hmm...aku juga mau kesana, ayo kita berangkat bersama" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyumannya, Hinata yang melihat senyuman itu tambah blushing "eh...i-iya" jawab Hinata gugup lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke akademi berdua. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua sampai di akademi, saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kelas mereka "kyaaa...Naruto-kun sudah di rebut oleh Hinata" teriak para murid-murid perempuan namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya sedangkan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. "sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan gadis Hyuuga itu Naruto?." Tanya Sasuke santai, Naruto duduk dibangkunya lalu mejawabnya "kita berdua hanya kebetulan sedang berpapasan di jalan" "hn." Balas Sasuke tidak perduli. **"hei Naruto.."** Naruto mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya lalu dia mejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi, Naruto masuk ke pikirannya "kau memanggilku Kurama?." **"ya...ada yang ingin aku katakan" **ucap Kurama, Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti **"pada saat tes nanti aku sarankan sebaiknya kau jangan menunjukkan kekuatan aslimu, gunakan teknik-teknik dasar saja agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dan beritahu Sasuke juga." **Ucap Kurama mengingatkan, Naruto hanya mengangguk "hmm, baiklah aku kembali dulu Kurama" ucap Naruto lalu berkonsentrasi. Naruto lalu membuka matanya "Sasuke pada saat tes nanti jangan menunjukkan kekuatan aslimu" ucapnya pada Sasuke "hn, baiklah" balas Sasuke lalu Iruka datang "selamat pagi, baiklah hari ini akan di adakan tes kelulusan akademi. Ada beberapa hal yang akan kami tes yaitu melempar shuriken dan kunai, membuat bunshin dan menunjukkan salah satu jurus yang kalian miliki. Yang Sensei panggil segera keluar kelas untuk melakukan tes" ucap Iruka lalu membuka lembaran-lembaran yang dia bawa "baiklah yang pertama Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru yang merasa namanya dipanggil lalu bangun dari tidurnya "merepotkan" gumamnya lalu pergi keluar "baiklah silahkan mulai" ucap juri yang menilai tes tersebut. Shikamaru mengambil 10 shuriken dan 10 kunai lalu melamparnya ke sebuah batang pohon dan hasilnya 7 shuriken dan 7 kunai berhasil mengenai sasaran "baiklah silahkan membuat bunshin dan tunjukkan salah satu jutsu andalanmu" lalu Shikamaru membuat 1 bunshin dan menunjukkan jurus kagamanenya "ya, oke silahkan kembali" ucap juri yang menilai. "ya berikutnya Matsuba Asabe (ngarang)" Iruka memanggil satuper satu muridnya dan tiba giliran Naruto "berikutnya Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto lalu menuju ke luar untuk melakukan tes "ya, silahkan mulai" ucap juri Naruto lalu mengambil shuriken dan kunai dan langsung melemparkannya, hasilnya semua shuriken dan kunainya berhasil megenai target "buatlah bunshin dan tunjukkan satu jutsu andalanmu" Naruto langsung membuat 2 kage bunshin, para juri kagum pada Naruto _'kage bunshin levelnya diatas bunshin. Dan dia bisa menguasainya?.'_ Batin salah satu juri Naruto lalu melakukan segel tangan "FUUTON : KAZE NO YAIBA" Naruto minciptakan belati dari angin lagi-lagi para juri di buat kagum "ya, oke" Naruto langsung kembali ke kelas "berikutnya Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan ke luar "semoga berhasil Sasuke" ucap Naruto "hn, kau pasti sudah tau hasilnya Naruto" ucap Sasuke. "ya, silahkan mulai" Sasuke lalu mengambil shuriken dan kunai dan langsung melemparkannya, hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak, semua shuriken dan kunainya berhasil megenai target "buatlah bunshin dan tunjukkan satu jutsu andalanmu" Sasuke lalu membuat satu bunshin lalu menunjukkan satu jurus andalannya "KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU" lalu muncul api yang berbentuk burung phoenix "ya, oke silahkan kembali". Iruka dan para juri sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu "baiklah" ucap Iruka lalu dia mengumumkan siapa saja yang lulus "baiklah saya akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang berhasil lulus dari tes dengarkan baik-baik. Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino...(dan lain lain soalnya gak tau) dan penghargaan rookie of the year akan diberitahukan hari ini juga. Dan menurut pertimbangan kami semua maka kami memutuskan...Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi rookie of the year tahun ini, karena nilai mereka berdua sama jadi kami memutuskan mereka berdua yang berhak menerima penghargaan ini." Ucap Iruka para fans girl Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak-teriak gembira, namun Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan penghargaan tersebut. "baiklah yang lulus tes hari ini, besok akan diadakan pembagian kelompok. Harap kalian datang" ucap Iruka lalu dia keluar, dan semua murid akhirnya bisa kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

CHAPTER 5 END

****

gimana chapter ini bagus apa tidak?, bagi yang binggung bacanya sekali lagi saya minta maaf, belum saya rubah soalnya saya usahain chapter depan

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 update, maaf buat yang nunggu.

kun-cici naru : hehehe... maaf ini fanfic petama saya

no name dragon : mungkin NaruHina Dan SasuSaku

Bagus A namikaze : sasuke nanti tidak akan meninggalkan konoha karena sudah di yakinkan oleh naruto. mungkin nanti akan saya buat misi menyamar ke markas orochimaru buat latihannya dan membunuh oro saat jiraiya dan naruto pergi keluar desa selama 3 tahun.

maaf gak bisa balas riview yang lainnya. ya sudah tidak usah berlama - lama lagi.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AU**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre**** : ****Adventure**** & ****Friendship**

**Naruto U. & Sasuke U. & Team 7**

**RnR**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Survival Batle Part 1 Team 7

* * *

Akademi sudah mulai ramai oleh para calon shinobi yang telah lulus tes kemarin, para calon shinobi mulai berdatangan tak terkecuali Naruto ddan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka semua sedang menunggu penggumuman pembagian tim yang akan diumumkan hari ini, ada yang sedang membayangkan satu tim dengan idola mereka, terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang dikerumuni para fans girl mereka namun seperti biasa mereka berdua tidak mengubrisnya. Tak lama berselang Iruka pun datang dan para calon shinobi langsung menuju ke bangkunya masing-masing.

"mulai hari ini kalian adalah salah satu ninja tapi, kalian adalah genin yang masih pemula mulai sekarang akan lebih sulit lalu...mulai hari ini kalian akan menerima misi dari desa, baiklah hari ini akan saya umumkan pembagian tim, setiap tim terdiri dari tiga orang dan setiap tim akan dibimbing oleh satu guru jounin. Dalam menyelesaikan misi kalian harus mengikuti petunjuk dari guru masing-masing agar dalam menentukan anggota tim tidak terjadi keributan maka aku yang akan menentukan anggota timnya. Tolong kalian dengarkan dengan seksama (tim 1-6 skip soalnya gak tau) baiklah selanjutnya tim tujuh Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Iruka.

Semua calon shinobi perempuan sedang berdoa agar mereka masuk tim tersebut "dan Haruno Sakura kalian akan dibimbing oleh Hatake Kakashi" lanjut Iruka.

Sakura yang namanya di sebut langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan karena setim dengan dua idola di akademi _'tidak setim dengan Naruto-kun ya?.' _Batin Hinata sedih "sensei ini tidak adil kenapa Sakura bersama Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun" ucap gadis yang rambutnya di pony tail Ino.

"diam, kalian semua. Ini sudah keputusan para dewan" bentak Iruka menenang suasana _'hn. Aku harap dia tidak merepotkan'_ batin Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura sedangkan Naruto santai-santai saja.

"selanjutnya tim delapan anggotanya Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata dan Inuzuka Kiba kalian akan dibimbing oleh Yuhi Kurenai. Lanjut, karena tim sembilan yang tahun kemarin masih aktif maka kita loncati saja sekarang tim sepuluh Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji pembimbing kalian Sarutobi Asuma. Baiklah, sensei akan pamit dulu kalian tunggu disini saja guru pembimbing kalian akan menjemput" semua mengangguk lalu Iruka keluar.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kelas "mau kemana kau Naruto" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sedang berjalan keluar kelas.

"aku ada urusan dulu (author : padahal ada panggilan alam ckckckcck)" ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

Sudah hampir dua jam tim tujuh belum dijemput oleh pembimbing mereka "kemana saja sih, pembimbing kita belum datang-datang juga samapi sekarang. Lihat semua tim saja sudah di jemput oleh pembimbingnya masing-masing" gerutu Sakura sambil mondar mandir didepan kelas sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke sedang enak-enakan bersandar di dinding kelas.

(sementara itu di gedung Hokage) "jadi aku akan menjadi guru Naruto ya?" ucap seorang pria yang berambut perak menjulang dan memakai masker serta mata kirinya ditutupi dengan hitaiatenya, Hatake Kakashi.

"ya, menempatkanmu menjadi pembimbingnya dan mengawasinya adalah yang terbaik, selain itu dia mempunyai potensi yang hebat dan juga Sasuke dari klan Uchiha juga ada dalam kelompokmu dia menjadi sahabat baik dari Naruto dan sering berlatih bersama" ucap Hiruzen Hokage ketiga.

"begitu ya, baiklah" ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan santai _'sepertinya akan menarik'_ batin Kakashi.

(kembali ke akademi) Sakura masih saja menggerutu soal pembimbingnya namun tiba-tiba muncul asap tebal "hai..." ucap seseorang dari balik asap tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah menyadarinya langsung membuka matanya, karena mereka dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang melalui sensor mereka "sensei kau telat dua jam..." ucap Sakura geram.

"hahahah...maaf-maaf aku tadi saat dijalan aku bertemu kucing hitam jadi aku mengambil jalan memutar agar tidak sial dan pada saat sudah dijalan yang benar aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal _'alasan macam apa itu, benar-benar bohong.' _Batin Sakura Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"baiklah temui aku di atap" ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang menggunakan shunshin.

(atap akademi) "baiklah kita perkenalan dulu" "apa yang harus ditanyakan?." Tanya Sakura.

"...yah tentang yang kalian sukai yang tidak kalian sukai cita-cita atau hobi...yah...yang seperti itulah." Jawab Kakashi santai.

"bagaimana kalau sensei perkenalkan dulu dirimu" ucap Sakura "...ah aku, namaku Hatake Kakashi aku tidak ingin memberiahu kalian tentang apa yang aku suka dan yang tidak aku suka cita-citaku...aku katakan juga tidak ada gunanya hobiku kalian tidak boleh tau" ucap Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"jadi kita Cuma diberitahu namanya saja" ucap Sakura "hn." balas Sasuke dan Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"baik, sekarang giliran kalian. Mulai dari yang perempuan dulu"

"namaku Haruno Sakura hal yang kusukai..." melirik kanan dan kirinya sambil tertawa kecil "yang tidak aku sukai ditinggal oleh teman-temanku. Cita-citaku..." kembali melirik kanan dan kirinya "kyaaaa...".

'_seorang fans girl, anak gadis seumuran dia mereka lebih tertarik dengan cinta daripada menjadi ninja' _batin Kakashi "selanjutnya kau" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"namaku Uchiha Sasuke yang kusukai tidak ada. yang tidak kusukai banyak hobiku berlatih terutama dengan Naruto cita-citaku, bukan lebih tepatnya ambisiku membawa pulang kembali seseorang" ucap Sasuke tenang _'co-cool..' _batin Sakura _'apa yang terjadi padanya?.' _Batin Kakashi terkejut "baiklah yang terakhir"

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto hal yang kusukai ramen terutama jika ditraktir sama Iruka-sensei, hal yang tidak kusukai menunggu ramen matang hobiku sama dengan Sasuke terutama bersamanya dan cita-citaku mencaritahu identitas seseorang dan menciptakan perdamaian di dunia shinobi" ucap Naruto tenang, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis _'ke-kereenn' _batin Sakura _'hm...mereka berdua sangat kompak. Dan menarik akan kucoba besok'._

"cukup sampai disini perkenalannya, mulai besok kita akan menjalankan misi. Pertama misi yang kita lakukan hanya berempat dulu" ucap Kakashi mengakhiri sesi perkenalannya.

"apa?." Tanya mereka bertiga "latihan bertahan hidup" lanjut Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke saling melirik lalu mereka berdua berseringai.

".?." Kakashi melihat seringaian mereka berdua jadi binggung.

"kanapa latihan?. Kalau latihan kan sudah di akademi" tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

"kali ini lawannya aku ini bukan latihan biasa." Ucap Kakashi

"lalu latihan seperti apa?." Tanya Naruto

"khukhukhu..."

"apanya yang lucu sensei?." Tanya Sakura yang masih penasaran akan latihannya.

"tidak ada sih, tapi jika aku katakan kalian pasti akan ketakutan. Dari 27 orang yang lulus yang akan diakui menjadi genin hanyalah 7 orang. Latihan ini adalah ujian yang super sulit dengan dengan tingkat kegagalan mencapai 66 persen" terang Kakashi.

'gluk' Sakura menelan ludahnya gemetar namun Naruto dan Sasuke seringaian mereka bertambah lebar _'hn...sangat menarik' _batin mereka berdua (author : benar-benar kompak kalian berdua 'salut') _'apa yang mereka rencanakan?..' _batin Kakashi bertanya-tanya.

"hahaha...kalian berdua tidak merasa takut?." Ucap Kakashi sambil melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"hn, tidak kami malah senang ada kelinci percobaan" ucap Sasuke, lalu Sasuke dan Naruto menunjukkan seringaiannya. 'gluk..' _'wah...wah mereka tampak bersemangat sekali. Aku jadi sedikit gemetar'_ batin Kakashi.

"sensei, kenapa harus diadakan latihan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"...ah, itu ya itu hanya untuk menyaring orang-orang yang berbakat untuk menjadi shinobi, selain itu besok aku juga ingin melihat kemampuan kalian, bawa semua alat ninja kalian. Jangan sarapan atau akan kupaksa untuk mengeluarkan isi perut kalian. Hal selengkapnya ada di kertas ini, dan besok jangan sampai terlambat." ucap Kakashi lalu berdiri dan memberikan kertas pada tiga orang muridnya itu.

"muntah?!. Apa seberat itu" ucap Sakura. _'aku tak akan menyerah hanya karena latihan ini, kalau begini aku harus mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei... tapi jika aku gagal aku akan terpisah dari Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kuun... ini adalah ujian cinta aku tidak boleh menyerah.' _ Batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Mereka bertiga lalu mengambil kertas yang diberikan Kakashi dan membacanya "ya baiklah pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa besok pagi" ucap Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"ah...aku pulang dulu, aku akan menyiapkan semua yang aku butuhkan untuk besok. Jaa..." ucap Sakura pada Sasuke dan Naruto lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke ayo kita coba jurus kombinasi kita..." ucap Naruto lalu menoleh ke Sasuke. "hn, baiklah ayo" balas Sasuke.

Lalu Naruto menghilang menggunakan shunshin anginnya, Sasuke jugan mengikutinya dengan shunshin apinya. Mereka berdua pun sampai ditempat biasa mereka berlatih bersama "tunggu sebentar Sasuke" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn'. Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya berkonsentrasi untuk menemui Kurama.

"yo, Kurama" sapa Naruto pada seekor rubah besar bewarna orange.

"**hn, ada apa?."** Tanyanya.

"Kurama apa besok kami berdua bisa menggunakan kekuatan kami sepenuhnya?." Tanya Naruto.

"**terserah kau sajalah, tapi tetap berhati-hatilah" **jawab Kurama santai.

"Aku ingin melatih jurus kombinasi kami, apa kau ingin ikut Kurama?." tanya Naruto.

"**tidak aku masih ingin tidur, aku masih ngantuk" **balas Kurama lalu kembali tidur.

"begitu ya, ya sudah aku kembali dulu." Ucap Naruto lalu dia berkonsentrasi lagi untuk keluar dari mindscapenya.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya lalu berdiri "baik, ayo kita mulai Sasuke" "hn, lama sekali kau Naruto" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan ke Naruto. "kita akan menggabungkan elemen apimu dengan anginku." Ucap Naruto.

"hn, baiklah" Sasuke lalu merepal satu jutsu "KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" Sasuke menyemburkan bola api yang cukup besar.

"hm...lalu akan ku perbesar dengan ini" Naruto melakukan segel tangan "FUUTON: DAITOPPA" api Sasuke tadi lalu membesar karena digabungkan dengan jurus fuuton Naruto. "kita coba yang lain".

"hn" "KATON : SANRYU HUASHI" Sasuke membuat tiga naga api. Naruto bersiap mengeluarkan jurus "FUUTON : DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU".

"COMBINATION TECHNIQUE : SANRYU KASAI TATSUMAKI (TIGA TORNADO NAGA API)" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Skip Time

-10.30 P.M Uchiha Mansion-

Sasuke tampak sangat gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya, terlihat dia masih belum tidur. Setelah beberapa lama berusaha memejamkan mata agar tertidur tapi tidak berhasil akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapurnya untuk mencari makanan.

-Sasuke POV-

Saat ini aku masih belum tertidur, aku mencoba memejamkan mataku tapi aku tidak merasa kantuk sedikitpun aku menurunkan kakiku dari atas kasurku lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan, kubuka lemari makanan tapi tidak ada makanan "...cih, tidak ada makan satupun" gumamku lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari toko yang masih buka sambil mencari angin di luar. Ku langkahkan kakiku dijalanan desa Konoha aku melihat ada toko yang masih buka dan kuarahkan kakiku menuju ke sana, setelah membeli beberapa makanan ringan lalu membayarnya aku menuju ke bukit patung Hokage melihat pemandangan desa di malam hari. Setelah sampai aku melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk berada disana lalu ku hampiri orang tersebut.

-Sasuke POV End-

-Normal POV

Sasuke melihat seseorang yang sedang berada di bukit patung Hokage lalu dia menghampiri orang tersebut, sepertinya orang itu belum menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Orang itu masih tetap duduk melihat pemandangan desa.

Sasuke lalu menyapa orang tersebut "..hm,?" ucap Sasuke orang tersebut pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"...eh Sasuke-kun" balas orang itu, orang itu berambut soft pink, Sakura.

"hn, ternyata kau. Sedang apa kau malam – malam disini?." Tanya Sasuke lalu duduk disamping Sakura. "aku tidak bisa tidur, lalu aku putuskan saja pergi ke sini. Lalu Sasuke-kun sendiri ada apa malam – malam begini?" tanya Sakura balik.

"hn, hanya mencari angin." Jawab Sasuke cuek, sedangkan Sakura hanya ber "oh" ria setelah itu mereka berdua hanya diam saja tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Setelah lama mereka diam Sasuke mengambil makanan yang di belinya di toko tadi lalu membukanya.

"hn, apa kau mau?." Tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan makanannya ke Sakura, Sakura tampak malu – malu untuk menerimanya.

'_Sasuke-kun menawari makanan untukku?. Perhatian sekali...' _batin Sakura "e-eh apa benar?." Tanya Sakura.

"hn, ya. Ambil saja lagi pula aku masih punya beberapa lagi." Balas Sasuke "te-terima kasih Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura sambil pipinya memerah.

"hn, sama – sama, apa kau tidak pulang?. Ini sudah malam besok kan ada latihan?." Tanya Sasuke tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari desa Konoha yang tampak sangat indah pada malam hari. "..eh, aku masih ingin di sini. Pemandangan desa sangat indah di malam hari aku jadi ingin terus di sini..." jawab Sakura lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"hn, kau benar." Balas Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka kembili terdiam hanya ada suara jangkrik yang menemani mereka berdua pada malam ini, Sakura pun terditur di bahu Sasuke. "sepertinya dia sudah mengantuk." Ucap Sasuke lalu membenarkan posisi kepala Sakura.

Skip Time

Keesokan Harinya

Ditempat training ground 7 tampaknya Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah datang dan tengah menunggu kedatangan Kakashi yang pasti telat. Mereka semua memakai baju yang sama ketika dia masih di akademi hanya saja Sasuke membawa sebuah pedang di punggungnya. Terlihat Sakura sedang mondar mandir di depan Naruto dan Sasuke "uh.. kakashi-sensei kemana sih, pasti telat lagi" ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam saja tampaknya mereka sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Kakashi walau baru pertama kali bertemu saat perkenalan kemarin lalu mereka berdua mengambil bekal mereka masing – masing "...sudahlah Sakura, berhenti mondar mandir seperti itu cepat duduklah." Ucap Sasuke.

"eh Sasuke-kun Naruto-kun kenapa kalian sarapan?. Kata Kakashi-sensei kan kita di larang sarapan atau kita akan di paksa mengeluarkan isi perut kita." Ucap Sakura memperingati mereka berdua.

"sudahlah, jangan hiraukan dia masak sarapan saja di larang mana ada. Apa kau mau?." Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan bekalnya.

"tidak, aku tidak mau memuntahkan isi perutku."

"lagi pula dia pasti akan telat, jika latihan dan belum sarapan kau tidak mempunyai tenaga. Malah merepotkan nanti" tambah Sasuke lalu menyodorkan bekalnya juga.

"terima kasih Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura terharu _'kyaa...terima kasih kami-sama, kau temukan aku dengan mereka berdua. Mereka sungguh perhatian denganku.' _Batin Sakura kegirangan.

Setelah menunggu kedatangan sensei mereka yang cukup lama Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mendekat lalu muncul asap yang tidak terlalu tebal "yo...maaf aku te-" ucap sesorang dari balik asap itu, namun ucapanya tidak mampu dilanjutkan karena tiba – tiba datang dua fuma shuriken yang menuju kearahnya, tapi dengan sigap orang itu menghindari adegan berbahaya tersbut.

"hai teman – teman pagi..." salam orang tersebut yang ternyata Kakashi.

"kau TELAAAAT!" teriak Sakura.

"ya, ya, maaf. Itu tadi sambutan yang cukup mengerikan" ucap Kakashi lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat pohon yang tumbang akibat dua fuma shuriken tadi. Kedua orang pelaku yang melempar shuriken itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu Sasuke dan Naruto hanya cuek – cuek saja.

"ya, alaramnya sudah kupasang. Baiklah kalian akan latihan sampai jam makan siang" ucap Kakashi sambil meletakkan jam wekernya diatas batang pohon. "disini ada dua lonceng, kalian harus merebutnya dariku sebelum tengah hari" ucapnya lalu memperlihatkan dua lonceng tersebut.

"orang yang tidak dapat merebut lonceng ini sampai tengah hari takkan dapat makan siang. Selain itu aku juga akan mengikatmu di batang pohon itu, dan aku juga akan makan siang di depanmu" jelas Kakashi sambil menunjuk sebuah batang pohon yang digunakannya meletakkan weker tadi.

'_jadi ini alasannya dia tidak memperbolehkan kita sarapan?, tapi untung saja Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun menawariku makan'_ batin Sakura.

"...kau hanya perlu mengambil satu lonceng karena hanya ada dua...jadi pasti ada salah satu dari kalian yang akan terikat dibatang pohon itu. Jadi orang yang tidak bisa merebut lonceng ini dianggap gagal karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan misinya, dengan kata lain salah satu diantara kalian akan dikirim kembali ke akademi" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sakura tampak berkeringat dingin 'gluk'. Namun berbeda dengan kedua teman setimnya Naruto dan Sasuke tampak sangat senang sekali lalu mereka berdua menyeringai.

"kalian boleh menggunakan shuriken maupun senjata yang lainnya. Kalian tidak akan bisa merebutnya jika kalian tidak menyerangku dengan niat membunuh." Ucap Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali menyeringai kali ini tambah lebar. 'gluk' _'ah...sepertinya ini akan sulit' _batin Kakashi setelah meliaht seringaian itu.

"tapi!, itukan berbahaya guru" ucap Sakura khawatir.

"jangan khawatirkan aku...kalian hanya perlu menyerangku saja." Ucap Kakashi. "baiklah, kita mulai. Bersiap...MULAI!" ucap Kakashi memulai latihannya. Lalu mereka bertiga melompat untuk bersembunyi. "hm...mereka bertiga menyembunyikan kehadiran mereka dengan baik, bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke aku tidak bisa mendeteksi chakra mereka. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan" ucap Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan buku kesanyangannya "hm...sebaiknya aku mencari Sakura terlebih dahulu". Kakashi lalu membuat satu klon bayangan dan menyuruhnya mencari Sakura sementara dia membaca bukunya itu.

Sementara itu ditempat lain Sakura tengah berlari mencari seseorang "dimana ya, mereka berdua?." Ucap Sakura sambil terus berlari, tiba – tiba "srek" Sakura menyadari ada sebuah pergerakan disemak – semak _'mungkinkah..' 'tidak mereka berdua tidak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan' batin Sakura. _Lalu Sakura merasakan ada seseorang dia segera membalikkan badannya.

"Sakura dibelakangmu"

'_eh'_ Sakura sedikit terkejut lalu membalikkan badannya, ternyata Kakashi sudah berada di belakangnya Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan genjutsu.

Tiba – tiba Sakura melihat banyak daun yang mengelilinginya _'ke-kenapa, apa yang terjadi?. Aku merasa ngantuk...'_ batin Sakura, namun daun – daun itu segera menghilang dan Sakura kembili normal "eh! Eh! Yang tadi itu apa ya?, kenapa jadi begini mana Kakashi-sensei?." Ucap Sakura sampil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri.

"Sa-Sakura..." tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari balik pohon di belakang Sakura, suara tersebut terdengar sangat lemah dan familiar di telinga Sakura _'suara ini...' _"Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura lalu berbalik untuk menemui Sasuke namun apa yang terjadi. "Sa-Sakura to-tolong Na-Naruto dia ti-tidak bernafas" Sasuke muncul dengan luka yang sangat parah sambil membopong Naruto di pundaknya yang keadaannya jauh lebih parah darinya.

Sakura yang melihat keadaan teman – temannya itu pun langsung mengeluarkan air mata "KYAAAAA..." Sakura berteriak cukup keras. "mungkin aku kelewatan dengannya ya...?" ucap Kakashi yang masih saja membaca buku kesayangannya.

Ditempat Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua yang mendengar jeritan Sakura tadi sempat panik _'ap-apa yang terjadi?. Itu tadikan suara Sakura?.'_ Batin Sasuke bertanya – tanya lalu melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan 'ayo kita pergi', Naruto yang mengerti akan tatapan itu langsung mengangguk.

"wah...wah...kalian sudah sampai ya?." Tanya Kakashi yang melihat kedua muridnya yang lain sudah berada di depannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sakura?." Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"tenang saja dia hanya terkena genjutsu" ucap Kakashi sambil menutup bukunya dan memaksukkannya lagi kedalam tas ninjanya.

'_genjutsu ya...jutsu sepesial hipnotis dan halusinasi' _pikir Naruto "ayo bersiap Sasuke" ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"hn, ayo kita tunjukkan padanya Naruto. Aku ingin bersenang – senang dulu sebelum mengambil lonceng itu" balas Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"baiklah ayo kita mulai" Naruto lalu melemparkan shuriken ke arah Kakashi "SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" ucap Naruto, lalu shuriken yang dia lemparkan tadi menjadi berlipat ganda. Namun Kakashi masih dapat menghindarinya.

"hm...cukup baik" ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke melihat celah untuk menyerangnya dia langsung mencabut pedang yang ada di punggungnya lalu berlari ke arah Kakashi. Sasuke mampu menyerang Kakashimenggunakan pedang yang dia bawa tapi "booff.." "hn, ternya hanya kawarimi, cukup cepat." Ucapnya.

"huh...hampir saja" ucap Kakashi, namun tidak berselang lama tiba – tiba naruto datang di depannya dia menyerang menggunakan taijutsu. Pertarungan taijutsu pun tak terelakkan tapi Kakashi sedikit lengah Naruto berhasil memukul perutnya _'ugh...cepat sekali' _batin Kakashi lalu dia melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan – serangan berikutnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tampak sangat senang melihat Kakashi kerepotan "wah...Kakashi-sensei ternyata hanya segini kemampuanmu?." Ejek Naruto "hn, lemah" tambah Sasuke.

Kakashi yang di ejek hanya tersenyum lewat mata "hahaha...maaf tadi aku lengah. Baiklah aku akan bersungguh – sungguh kali ini" ucap Kakashi lalu membuka mata kanannya yang tertutupi hitaiate "sret" dia menunjukkan mata kanannya yang ternyata sharingan.

"hn, sharingan?. Aku sedikit terkejut kalau mata kanan yang selalu kau sembunyikan itu adalah sharingan, dan yang lebih menarik kau bukanlah seorang Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke.

"hm...ini? pemberian salah satu temanku" ucap Kakashi.

"menarik, tapi lebih menarik jika sharingan lawan sharingan" balas Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya lagi menunjukkan sharingan tiga tomoe miliknya. Kakashi sempat kaget _'ternyata dia sudah membangkitkannya ya.?'. _ batin Kakashi

"wah...wah...kau menggunakan sharinganmu Sasuke?. Baiklah aku juga" ucap Naruto lalu dia memejamkan matanya, setelah membukanya lagi nampak mata rinnengan yang sudah aktif. Kakashi yang melihat mata itu sangat shock _'ma-mata itu...mu-mungkinkah rinnengan?' _ batin Kakashi.

"...ah aku sedikit shock melihatmu sudah membangkitkan sharinganmu Sasuke. Tapi aku juga baru tau jika kau mempunyai doujutsu Naruto, bahkan doujutsu sang legenda shinobi." Ucap Kakashi lalu dia bersiap – siap jika ada serangan mendadak.

Bagaimana cara Kakashi menghadapi mereka berdua dan apakah Naruto dan Sasuke bisa merebut lonceng yang ada di Kakashi?. Eeiittss sabar dulu...Itu akan dijelaskan chapter depan. Tunggu chpater selanjutnya.

* * *

CHAPTER 6 END

* * *

REVIEW. . . !


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 UPDATE!

* * *

Haalllo minna saya kembali dengan lanjutan chapter sebelumnya, di chapter kemaren ada sedikit kesalahan yang mata sharingan Kakashi kemaren saya tulis di kanan tapi yang benar kiri terima kasih untuk Uzumaki 21 dan sudah mengingatkan mohon di maklumi . Biar tidak heran di chapter ini akan ada teknik kombinasi buatan saya sendiri serta akan terjawab apa rencana Naruto dan Sasuke. Baiklah tidak usah banyak bicara lagi silahkan baca.

* * *

Arruka : Sasuke dan Naruto cuma sahabat kalo pairnya SasuSaku dan NaruHina. maaf kalo binggung

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya :

Kakashi yang di ejek hanya tersenyum lewat mata "hahaha...maaf tadi aku lengah. Baiklah aku akan bersungguh – sungguh kali ini" ucap Kakashi lalu membuka mata kirinya yang tertutupi hitaiate "sret" dia menunjukkan mata kirinya yang ternyata sharingan.

"hn, sharingan?. Aku sedikit terkejut kalau mata kiri yang selalu kau sembunyikan itu adalah sharingan, dan yang lebih menarik kau bukanlah seorang Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke.

"hm...ini? pemberian salah satu temanku" ucap Kakashi.

"menarik, tapi lebih menarik jika sharingan bertemu sharingan" balas Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya lagi menunjukkan sharingan tiga tomoe miliknya. Kakashi sempat kaget _'ternyata dia sudah membangkitkannya ya.?'. _ batin Kakashi

"wah...wah...kau menggunakan sharinganmu Sasuke?. Baiklah aku juga" ucap Naruto lalu dia memejamkan matanya, setelah membukanya lagi nampak mata rinnengan yang sudah aktif. Kakashi yang melihat mata itu sangat shock _'ma-mata itu...mu-mungkinkah rinnengan?' _ batin Kakashi.

"...ah aku sedikit shock melihatmu sudah membangkitkan sharinganmu Sasuke. Tapi aku juga baru tau jika kau mempunyai doujutsu Naruto, bahkan doujutsu sang legenda shinobi." Ucap Kakashi lalu dia bersiap – siap jika ada serangan mendadak.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AU**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre**** : ****Adventure**** & ****Friendship**

**Naruto U. & Sasuke U. & Team 7**

**RnR**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Survival Batle Part 2 Kekompakan

* * *

Saat ini pertarungan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai mulai "sudah cukup mengobrolnya, aku akan menyerangnya duluan Naruto" ucap Sasuke lalu di maju menyerang Kakashi menggunakan taijutsu. Sasuke berlari menuju Kakashi bersiap melakukan serangan, dia melakukan beberapa tendangan ke tubuh Kakashi namun Kakashi masih mampu membloknya Sasuke melompat lalu melakukan tendangan salto ke arah kepala Kakashi, namun lagi – lagi Kakashi dapat menangkisnya Sasuke melihat kesempatan untuk mengambil loncengnya disaat tangannya mulai menyentuh lonceng itu.

Kakashi masih dapat menghindar lalu melompat kebelakang _'kecepatannya bertambah setelah mengaktifkan sharingannya, jika terus begini aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk membaca icha-ichaku' _batin Kakashi.

(ditempat Sakura) nampaknya Sakura sudaj mulai sadar dari pengaruh genjutsu Kakashi tadi "lho?...kenapa aku...dimana Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura kebingungan sambil menengok kanan kiri _'aku tadi benar-benar, melihat mereka berdua...sekarat' _"kalian berdua jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Sakura cukup keras.

(kembali ke pertarungan) "yah, mungkin ini akan memakan waktu yang sedikit lama" ucap Kakashi. Melihat usahanya gagal Sasuke lalu menyiapkan satu jutsu dan segera merapal segel tangan "KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU".

Kakashi tampak shok melihat segel tangan yang yang baru saja di lakukan Sasuke "a-apa...jurus itu bisa-bisa aku..." ucap Kakashi sedikit panik, api sudah disemburkan Sasuke dan tepat mengarah ke Kakashi dia lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, namuun tak lama kemudian senyumnya memudar melihat sebuah dinding tanah tepat dimana Kakashi berdiri tadi "hn, ternyata dia kabur".

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke "ah...aku sudah bosan, aku mempunyai rencana" ucap Naruto.

"hn, apa?." Tanya Sasuke penasaran, Naruto lalu membisiki Sasuke tentang rencananya. "hn, rencanamu cukup bagus Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Kakashi yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang direncanakan mereka berdua.

"baiklah, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto membuat satu bunshin.

"KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" Sasuke kembali menyemburkan bola api.

"FUUTON : DAITOPPA" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus angin yang cukup kuat sehingga api yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membesar.

'_a-apa mereka ingin membakar tampat ini?...' _batin Kakashi lalu dia melompat ke atas untuk menghindari jurus itu.

"hm, akhirnya keluar juga" "booff" Naruto serta bunshinnya berubah menjadi fuma shuriken lalu Sasuke mengambilnya dan segera melemparkan pada Kakashi. Kakashi yang tidak mengetahui akan hal itu karena asap dan debu cukup tebal mengelilingi area tersebut, akibatnya dia terlambat mengetahui bila ada fuma shuriken menuju kearahnya.

"sial, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" ucap Kakashi lalu membuat satu bunshin, lalu bunshin itu melemparkannya agar tidak terkena fuma shuriken tersebut, tapi muncul fuma shuriken lagi "sial, muncul shuriken lagi dan aku terlambat menyadarinya" ucap Kakashi panik. Shuriken itu semakin mendekat, namun tiba-tiba "booff" shuriken tadi berubah menjadi Naruto _'a-apa?.' _Batin Kakashi .

"hehehe...kau terkena jebakanku sensei." Ucap Naruto lalu dia memukul perut Kakashi.

'_ugh...sial, tapi kenapa dia memukulku tidak terlalu keras?.'_ Batin Kakashi sedikit heran.

Naruto lalu kembali ke tempat Sasuke "heh, rencana awal telah selesai. Apa kau ingin bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu Sasuke?." Ucap Naruto sambil berseringai.

"hn, kau memang hebat Naruto, baiklah kita akan bersenang-senang dahulu saat ini. Aku butuh hiburan" balas Sasuke.

'_Mereka sangat hebat, aku salah mempertimbangkan kekuatan mereka. Mungkin aku telah mati tadi jika shuriken itu bukan sebuah henge.' _Batin Kakashi sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto "kali ini aku tidak akan lengah lagi."

Sasuke melakukan segel tangan _'KATON: GOURYUUKA NO' _ Sasuke menyemburkan naga api yang sangat besar.

"SUITON : DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU" Naruto tiba-tiba menyemburka air yang cukup banyak dan membuat naga api Sasuke lenyap.

Sasuke yang melihat apinya dipadamkan Naruto, cengo "...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DOBE!, KAU MALAH MEMADAMKAN APIKU BODOH..." teriak Sasuke geram.

"hehehe...ma-maaf teme, aku tadi salah mengeluarkan jurus" jawab Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kakashi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya ber swetdroop ria _'hah...apa aku salah dengan ucapanku tadi ya?.' _Batin Kakashi.

"maaf sensei yang tadi itu hanya bercanda, maaf membuatmu kecewa." Ucap Naruto sedit berteriak.

'_hah...apa mereka gila tadi itu sangat mengerikan, mereka hampir membunuhkuapa itu namanya bercanda?.' _

"baiklah Sasuke kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh " ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan 'hn' "KATON : SANRYU HUASHI" setelah itu Sasuke menyemburkan tiga naga api. Lalu Naruto juga mengeluarkan satu jutsu "FUUTON : DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU" Naruto mengeluarkan angin puyuh yang besar serta memiliki daya pomotong lalu digabungkan dengan jutsu api Sasuke tadi.

"COMBINATION TECHNIQUE : SANRYU KASAI TATSUMAKI" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Tiga naga api api Sasuke tadi menjadi lebih besar dan dikelilingi pusaran angin.

Kakshi melihat jutsu itu mulai berkeringat dingin _'gluk' 'a-apa kali ini mereka bercanda?. Aku harap aku masih bisa melihat hari esok'_ batin Kakashi. Tiga naga itu seakan tersenyum sangat mengerikan kepadanya. Tiga naga itu langsung meluncur menuju Kakashi "uh...aku harus melakukan sesuatu" ucap Kakashi, disaat jutsu mengerikan itu mengahncurkannya dia masih sempat mengeluarkan satu jutsu "masih sempat DOTON: DORYUU JOUHEKI" Kakashi membuat dinding tanah raksasa yang cukup memblok serangan tadi.

"cih, berhasil kabur lagi baiklah akan ku selesaikan latihan ini" ucap Naruto lalu merapal segel tangan "FUUTON : ATSUGAI" Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu angin dengan tekanan penghancur yang sangat besar dari tangannya sehingga menyebabkan pohon-pohon yang ada di depannya hancur. "hn, keluar juga HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan disertai kilatan bewarna orange.

"ju-jutsu itu..." ucap Kakashi kaget namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto sudah berada di depannya "ya, hiraishin no jutsu" ucap Naruto. Kakashi membelalakkan matanya melihat Naruto bisa menguasai jutsu legendaris milik Yondaime Hokage tersebut "kenapa bisa?.." _'tapi dia tidak memberikan tanda apapun saat menggunakannya_.' Batin Kakashi tapi dia ingat seseuatu.

#Flash Back

Naruto membuat satu bunshin lalu dia serta bunshinnya berubah menjadi fuma shuriken lalu Sasuke mengambilnya dan segera melemparkan pada Kakashi. Kakashi yang tidak mengetahui akan hal itu karena asap dan debu cukup tebal mengelilingi area tersebut, akibatnya dia terlambat mengetahui bila ada fuma shuriken menuju kearahnya.

"sial, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" ucap Kakashi lalu membuat satu bunshin, lalu bunshin itu melemparkannya agar tidak terkena fuma shuriken tersebut, tapi muncul fuma shuriken lagi "sial, muncul shuriken lagi dan aku terlambat menyadarinya" ucap Kakashi panik. Shuriken itu semakin mendekat, namun tiba-tiba "booff" shuriken tadi berubah menjadi Naruto _'a-apa?.' _Batin Kakashi .

"hehehe...kau terkena jebakanku sensei." Ucap Naruto lalu dia memukul perut Kakashi.

#Flash Back End

Naruto langsung mengambil lonceng itu dari Kakashi. "jadi kau telah menandai menandaiku pada saat kau memukulku tadi?." Tanya Kakashi. "benar sekali, aku sengaja memukulmu tidak terlalu keras dan sedit bermain-main denganmu sensei" balas Naruto. _'hm, akhirnya aku kalah dari dua orang ini. _

Tidak lama berselang Sakura datang "uh tempat ini kacau sekali..." ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun d-..." ucap Sakura terputus karena melihat kedua orang yang dia maksudkan "e-eh...KYAAA HANTUUU" Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto

"apa yang bicarakan Sakura?" tanya Naruto sedikit sewot. "hn, apa maksudmu?" tambah Sasuke.

"e-eh kalian kan ta-tadi..."

"itu hanya genjutsu dari Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto yang mengerti maksud Sakura. Sakura hanya ber 'oh' ria dan langsung memeluk mereka berdua. "hei, hei apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke.

"syukurlah kalian berdua tidak apa-apa, tapi bagaimana dengan loncengnya?." Tanya Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"ini?." Ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan loncengnya.

"wah...kalian berdua memang hebat, aku sudah yakin kalian bisa merebut loncengnya" ucap sakura.

"tak kusangka aku akan kalah dari kalian...baiklah kalian semua lulus" ucap Kakashi sambil menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"bagaimana denganku sensei?. Aku kan tidak berhasil merebut loncengnya?"

Kakashi ingat sesuatu "A...aku hampir lupa, karena kau tidak bia merebut loncengnya dan tidak bekerja sama, aku akan mengikatmu di batang pohon itu dan makan di depanmu" ucap Kakashi.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Sakura sudah terikat di batang pohon yang di tunjukkan Kakashi tadi "aku cukup bangga pada mereka berdua" ucap Kakashi sambil melihat Naruto dan Sasuke "tapi aku cukup kecewa dengan sikapmu itu, kau bertingkah tidak selayaknya shinobi. sepertinya kau tidak pernah mengerti dari inti ujian ini dan inti dari ujian ini adalah kerja sama tim." Ucap Kakashi pada Sakura.

"tapi kenapa harus kerja sama kalau loncengnya hanya ada dua?. Walaupun kami berhasil merebut loncengnya, dan pasti akan ada yang gagal atau tidak kita akan bertarung dengan teman sendiri kan?." Ucap Sakura protes.

"fu fu fu...tentu! ini adalah ujian yang dirancang khusus untuk mencerai beraikan kelompok kalian. Tujuan dari ujian ini adalah agar kalian dapat bekerja sama tanpa memikirkan kepentingan pribadi masing-masing walaupun dalam keadaan yang dapat mencerai beraikan kelompokkan kalian. Tapi tak kusangka kerjasama Naruto dan Sasuke sangat baik, Sakura kau hanya mementingkan urusanmu sendiri saja, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal tersebut dalam misi. Yang disebut misi adalah sesuatu yang dikerjakan bersama kelompokmu, memang perlu kemampuan individu tapi yang lebih penting adalah 'kerja sama tim' tindakan egois yang menghalangi kerja sama tim dapat membahayakan anggota kelompok itu sendiri bisa saja menyebabkanmu terbunuh, sebagai contoh Sakura menjadi sandera musuh dan penyandera tersebut menyuruh Naruto membunuh Sasuke kalau tidak Sakura bisa mati...jadi, seperti itulah kalau ada yang menjadi sandera yang lainnya akan terpojok dan terbunuh. Misi itu adalah hal yang dapat mempertaruhkan nyawa" ucap Kakashi lalu dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah batu yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar.

"lihat ini begitu banyak nama yang terukir diatas batu ini. Ini adalah nama shinobi yang disebut sebagai pahlawan di desa ini tapi...mereka bukan hanya sekedar pahlawan."

"jadi pahlawan yang seperti apa?..." tanya Sakura.

"mereka adalah pahlawan yang gugur dalam menjalankan misi mereka" balas Kakashi. Mereka bertiga sedikit terkejut.

"ini adalah monumen untuk menghargai jasa mereka, diatas batu ini juga terukir nama sahabatku. Kau harus bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka berdua" ucap Kakashi pada Sakura. "baiklah kalian berdua ambilah makanan itu tapi jangan memberikan makanan itu pada Sakura sedikitpun itu adalah hukuman untuknya. Kalau ada yang memberi makan Sakura dan saat itu pula aku tidak jadi meluluskan kalian. Disini aku adalah peraturan mengerti?!" ucap Kakashi dan setelah itu dia menghilang.

"aku tidak makan juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura namun 'gru gru gruk' ternyata perutnya bunyi _'uh, perut sialan tidak bisa diajak kompromi, padahal aku tadi makan sedikit' _batin Sakura kesal.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara perut Sakura tadi langsung menawarkan makanannya "hn, ini".

"eh...ta-tapi jika Kakashi-sensei tahu kita tidak akan lulus." Ucap sakura berusaha menolak makanan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"tidak apa. Lagi pula kami sudah kenyang" ucap Naruto juga memberikan bekalnya.

'_u-uh...Sasuke-kun Naruto-kun' _"kalian berdua...terima kasih" ucap Sakura, _'lagi-lagi aku merepotkan mereka berdua. Baiklah aku harus lebih kuat agar tidak merepotkan semua anggota tim.'_ Batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba muncul asap yang cukup tebal "booff" "KAALIIAAAN..." teriak seseorang yang ternyata Kakashi. Mereka bertiga kaget apalagi Sakura wajahnya sudah memucat "resmi lulus." Lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum lewat mata.

"e-eh? Lulus? Bagaimana mungkin" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan.

"kalian lah yang pertama selama ini semuanya hanyalah orang bodoh yang mematuhi kata-kataku... ninja itu harus melihat yang dalam dari yang terdalam semua yang melanggar aturan dan hukum dunia shinobi memang di sebut sampah... tetapi orang yang tidak menjaga dan melindungi temannya lebih rendah dari sampah. Baiklah dengan ini latihan selesai mulai besok tim tujuh akan memulai misi. Ayo pulang" ucap Kakashi lau berjalan menjauh diikuti dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan?. Aku masih terikat di pohon ini... hei!" teriak Sakura, namun mereka bertiga semakin menjauh.

Akhirnya tim tujuh sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya tugas-tugas dan misi sudah menanti mereka mulai saat ini.

"hah...teganya mereka bertiga meninggalkan aku sendirian terikat di pohon sialan itu awas saja mereka." Ucap Sakura geram sambil berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Saat berjalan Sakura bertemu Ino.

"hei Sakura..." sapa Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"rupanya kau Ino, ada apa?." Tanya Sakura yang masih kesal.

"apa kau lulus?." Tanya Ino.

"ah...ya lulus dong" balas Sakura sambil memperlihatkan wajah sombongnya.

"wah...sama, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun apakah mereka juga lulus?." Tanya Ino.

"e-eh... mereka berdua sangat keren sekali..." ucap Sakura sambil pipinya sedikit merona.

"yang benar?... aku jadi iri denganmu Sakura. Aku ingin melihat mereka berdua bertarung." Ucap Ino sambil menghayal.

"oh ya... kau mau kemana Ino?' tanya Sakura.

"tadi aku ingin pergi ke warung yakini q Asuma-sensei mentraktir kami karena berhasil lulus." Ucap Ino.

"enak sekali kau... aku di traktir saja tidak malah di ikat di pohon."ucap Sakura kesal.

"yang benar? Kasihan sekali kau Sakura. Ah... sudah ya aku tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu" ucap Ino pamitan pada Sakura lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Skip Time

Keesokan harinya

Tim tujuh saat ini sedang menjalankan sebuah misi di tengah hutan sepertinya mereka mendapat sebuah misi yang sedikit sulit. "bagaimana jarak dengan target?" tanya Kakashi melalui radio seperti headset.

'lima meter, kapanpun aku siap'.

'aku juga'.

'aku juga'.

"baiklah laksanakan." Perintah Kakashi.

"hyaaa..."

'greb'

"akhirnya tertangkap" ucap Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan target. "miaaaawww..." ternyata target misi mereka adalah seekor kucing.

"ah... lucunya." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus kucing tersebut.

"kami sudah mendapatkan target." Ucap Sasuke lewat radio.

'pita di telinga kanan...apa kau yakin itu Tora target kita' jawab seseorang dari radio itu.

"tidak salah lagi itu target kita" jawab Sasuke sambil melihat kucing tersebut.

"baiklah, misi pencarian Tora seekor kucing yang hilang sudah selesai. Kita kembali ke gedung Hokage." ucap Kakashi lewat radio.

"BAIK..." balas mereka bertiga.

-Gedung Hokage-

Saat ini tim tujuh sudah berada di gedunng Hokage untuk melaporkan misi yang baru saja mereka selesaikan "lapor Hokage –sama misi pencarian Tora kucing yang hilang sudah kami selesaikan" ucap Kakashi melaporkan misi timnya yang sudah selesai pada Hokage.

"bagus" jawab Hokage, Hiruzen.

Sang pemilik kucing pun lalu mengambil kucingnya yang sedang berada di pelukan Naruto "mmiiiaaaaawww..." sang pemilik kucing itu lalu memeluk erat-erat kucingnya itu "uh! Toraku yang lucu aku khawatir sekali..." ucap pemilik kucing itu yang ternyata istri daimyo.

"pantas saja kucing itu kabur, pasti dia tersiksa sekali..." ucap Sakura swetdroop sambil memperhatikan pemilik kucing tersebut.

"hn." Balas Naruto dan Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya setuju akan ucapan Sakura.

"hm...baiklah misi berikutnya untuk tim tujuh adalah...hmm menjaga anak tetua untuk pergi berbelanja sampai ke desa sebelah atau membantu menggali kentang..." ucap Hiruzen sambil memperhatikan sebuah kertas.

"apakah tidak ada misi yang lain jiji?. Aku sudah bosan dengan misi yang seperti itu-itu saja, carikan aku misi yang lebih menarik..." protes Naruto.

"hn, aku setuju denganmu Naruto." Balas Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

'_hah...aku sudah menduga ini pasti akan terjadi...'_ batin Kakashi sambil menghela nafas.

"apa yang kau katakan Naruto?." Tanya Iruka.

"sudah cukup Naruto" ucap Kakashi.

"hah...baiklah biar aku carikan. Sepertinya ada, aku akan memberimu misi tingkat C kalian ini adalah misi untuk melindungi seseorang...silahkan masuk" ucap Hiruzen lalu mempersilahkan seseorang masuk.

Setelah itu tampak laki-laki tua masuk sambil membawa sebotol sake di tangan kirinya "bukankah mereka hanya segerombolan bocah?. Mereka hanya seperti anak-anak yang terlihat sombong" ucap orang tersebut sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke "lalu dia sepertinya akan mati setiap saat" lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan Sakura.

'_uh menyebalkan sekali orang tua ini akan ku bakar kau...'_ batin Naruto dan Sasuke.

"apa kau bilang?. Akan ku hajar kau..." ucap Sakura geram.

"hah...sudahlah Sakura seharusnya kau melindunginya." Ucap Kakashi menenangkannya.

"perkenalkan aku adalah Tazuna pembuat jembatan yang sangat terkenal. Aku mau kau menyediakan perlindungan super hebat untuk mengantarku pulang ke negaraku dan sampai aku selesai membangun jembatan. Aku ingin ninja yang hebat bukannya bocah-bocah yang aneh seperti ini" ucap orang tersebut yang bernama Tazuna.

"saya minta maaf saat ini kami hanya mempunyai mereka. Asal anda tahu mereka berdua adalah yang terhebat tahun ini, jika anda ingin yang lebih terpaksa kami menaikkan harga dari kesepakatan awal." Ucap Hiruzen menerangkan.

"uh, baiklah aku terima." Balas Tazuna.

"baiklah, kita akan berkumpul di gerbang utama 1 jam lagi. Persiapkan peralatan yang kalian butuhkan selama misi." Perintah Kakashi pada ketiga muridnya.

"HA'I" jawab mereka bertiga lalu pergi dari gedung Hokage.

* * *

CHAPTER 7 END

* * *

REVIEW...!


End file.
